Resolution
by foxxyJ999
Summary: In an isolated area,lives Bonny McClain, a girl who woke up in an hospital with no memory, finds out her father isn't who he says he is and has an assassin on her back. What's a girl to do, when she figures out that certain humanoid turtles living in the sewers are part of her life also. TMNT 2012.(SUMMARY SUBJECT TO CHANGE) ON HAITUS.
1. Chapter 1: A new Begining

**AN: I know this is short, but this is my first story so go easy on me, enjoy.**

**P.S if i get no reviews, this will be a very weird oneshot. **

* * *

"Leave me alone, stop following me"

"No i need to, i have to, i want to"

"You can't take me from everything i loved, everyone i cared about"

"is there someone in particular?"

"N…no"

"You hesitated"

"No….it doesn't matter, you can't take me and i won't let you" she said pulling out a tessen."

"I'm sorry but you have no choice and you can't stop me"

For a second everything went black and then i heard screams

It took me a while to register that i was hearing my own voice but why was i screaming i can't feel anything.

Then suddenly a wave of pain overcame me… Might have spoken to soon

At least now i can feel something( and there goes my sarcasm), which brings up the question am i dead because if this is what dying feels like, it's not that bad.

I try to open my eyes but they are so heavy.

I try to listen for sounds but i hear nothing but beeping.

I try to sit up but only succeed half-way

* * *

**APRIL's POV**

* * *

"Hey, April, how is your friend…Stacey" Donnie said from the lab

" i don't know, ever since Karia attached i haven't seen her" April said walking into the lab

"Didn't you say she was going to meet up with you the day you got attacked"

" Yes, but i didn't see her, i hope she didn't get into the cross-fire"

"April, it's not your fault" Donnie said putting a hand on her shoulder obviously enjoying this

"Thanks Donnie" April said smiling "Can you help me track her down"

"Yeah, sure" Donnie said turning around to face his keyboard " Last name?"

"Okay so, her real name is Bonny McClain…She told me not to tell anyone"

"The Bonny McClain, princess of star games"

"I never knew you were into games"

"Not so much, but there design is so intricate, they could rule the world if they just advanced it further but no….. they use it to make video games"

"Ohh….so you want more people hell bent on ruling the world"

"That wasn't what i meant… I'll shut up now" Donnie said typing on the keyboard " she's in a hospital a few miles up north"

"Thanks, don, i'll pay her a visit…..Where are the guys?"

"Well, Leo is meditating with master Splinter, Raph is training and Mikey is playing a video game"

"Taking about Mikey, tell him i got him pizza and it's on the counter….. i swear, he can sense when pizza is near, i was surprised he didn't try and tackle me once i entered the lair"

"Yeah, we better check on him"

"I guess you're right" April said as she walked out of the lab

They found Mikey pressed on the couch playing a Nintendo

"Were did you get that" Donnie asked

"The junk yard…wait when did April get here"

"i've been here for a while now, Mikey"

" Do the guys know?"

"No, i' leaving anyway, i just wanted to drop of pizza"

"Pizza,is it pepperoni or chessy or chocolate, those it have anchovies"

"i could use it it's internal processor to-" Donnie said

"no, you're not hurting Mario"

"it's just a video game"

"if you want it for you invention so bad why don't you get your own"

"Fork over the game, Mikey"

"Never" Mikey shouted while running around like a mad man

"Mikey" Donnie shouted

"Okay, i am taking that as my cue to leave" April said as she slipped away quietly before the brothers dragged her into this

* * *

**Bonny's POV**

* * *

"Just lie down, you need rest" a man said

Okay what is going on, am i at the hospital?

"What happened" i asked

"You were in a motorcycle accident and sustained brain injury"

I was speechless, what, a motorcycle accident, what was i thinking.

"i will have to check your vitals, can you open your eyes"

All this time i hadn't realized that my eyes where still closed

I nodded

I lifted my eyelids slowly, and blinked a few times to adjust to the lighting, then the doctor started flashing a pen light into my eyes *annoying*

I was so busy thinking about how i got here i paid no attention to what the doctor was doing.

Then obviously noticing my discomfort he said

"i want to measure the degree of brain damage"

"okay" i said not caring what he did.

* * *

**AN: If i get a review i will put up the second chapter, today**

**FJ~ out.**


	2. Chapter 2: Realising

**AN: i know i broke my promise but i now no one would review until the story got some action. so i just want to tell you that there will be no action for a few chapters. you have to know bonny better. Enjoy.**

* * *

**DOCTOR'S POV**

She had been able to open her eyes from the thirteenth day after the accident, i originally thought that she will recover from her comatose state earlier, i had seen no complications, no swelling of the brain showed in her MRI(magnetic resonance imaging), no head trauma, she wasn't oxygen deprived ,why was she in this coma, there were no known reasons for it.

What did her father do to her…not that i am questioning the CEO of the game company, i just-

I was brought out of my thoughts when she said something i didn't quite pick up

"What did you say, i didn't quite catch it" i said with a nice façade

" i can't remember who i am" she said

"what!"

This was not happening i could get sued, this might be the end of my career.

" okay, your name is Bonny McClain daughter of Thomas McClain the CEO of star games."i said trying to stay calm " we need to keep you for observation, make sure everything is okay"

* * *

**Bonny's POV**

It seems like he cares about me but i know he is just trying to save his own Hyde and i don't want to stay here any longer, so i will do both of us a favour.

" i said….i can't remember how i got here"

He will probably thinking his paranoia is getting the best of him

" Can you tell me the last thing you remember"

I thought back and all i saw was white and all i felt was pain

"white" i said wincing " that's the last thing i remember "

I lied, the last thing i remember is that conversation, all i don't know is if i was imagining it or if it was reality

Once i was snapped back to the present the doctor was nowhere to be seen…how come he hasn't told me his name.

I look around and saw a bouquet of violets on the side table next to me(which i didn't notice) they were so beautiful…..wait there is a card attached to one

It's a plain card with a black heart an arrow through it.

I look around again and the doctor is back…..i am really zoning in and out of reality.

" Your father is around bonny"

"Great, let him in" i said trying to sound excited( I might not even remember him)

The door opened with a slight creak

"Bonny, you're okay, i'm sorry i shouldn't have let you-"

"Dad?" that was more of a question than a statement

He was a tall man about 6 feet i guess, he had strong facial features with his curtain hair tucked behind his ears, he was hot you know strong chin and all, and by the looks of it he just came out of a meeting.

" Are you okay sweetie" he said in a soft but husky voice

"Yeah i'm fine just thinking" lie

" Are you sure"

He seems concerned i should just tell him before he does something i will regret

" okay the truth is i can't remember anything"

I taught he will be worried, concerned or have a panic attack but out of the corner of my eye i saw him smile then it quickly turned into a frown; what was he playing at.

" Does the doctor know?" he asked sounding concerned

"No…..i didn't want to stay here any longer" i said trying to sound as miserable as ever

"Me neither we both share an hatred for hospitals, let's get you out of here"

he said getting up from the chair and walking towards the door, then he paused saying

" you know i always love you right"

Why was he getting mushy, i'll be fine, just a little tweak here and there

"Yeah" i said trying to make him forget the fact that i don't remember him

" i know you don't like me getting mushy but i had to say it, you know, with how risky our jobs are"

Thank goodness he is gone, i wasn't understanding a thing he was saying….. and where is my mom.

* * *

**DAD(Thomas/Tom)'S POV**

* * *

"Can Bonny be dismissed" i asked the doctor

"Yes,is…is everything okay"

"Ohhh…..nothing is wrong, Except for the fact she can't remember anything" i yelled

I know it wasn't his fault and i shouldn't have yelled but maybe i just want to blame someone other than myself…maybe i should apologize.

"I am-"

Where is he….. must have run off. Typical, I will just go and get Bonny.

Bonny

I better gather up my things… that is if i have any.

It turns out all i have are:

A blouse

Skinny Black jeans

A pair of black flats

And

Sunglasses

Okay i guess i should change, but i am going to lock the door i think i have a phobia of being walked in on. now that i think about it doesn't everyone.

I look into the mirror ( yes my hospital room has a mirror…and is relatively large and i mean large, i think i could live here)

And what do i see a bruised and battered girl with waist length brown hair( which i feel like cutting, why is my hair this long anyway), cute nose, a small amount of freckles under my eyes which are bright red.

Maybe this is what he meant by risky.

Well since i'm done dressing i guess i should open the door

Well bad idea because once i did Mister Young Dark and Handsome… err i mean the doctor who is not so cute with his no pimple no dimple face, deep brown eyes and strong arms.

" Bonny, your father is going to kill me" he said in his charming French ascent

"why" i said twirling my hair almost instinctively

"well because you lost your memory and he always hates me…O my god you lost you lost your memory"

I just stayed there confused, didn't he already know i lost my memory. I spent the next few moments in silence hoping the answer will come to me….but it didn't the silence was broken when he said

"You don't remember me"

" Am i suppose to" i said batting my eyelashes (don't judge me he is a cute)

" well my name is Bryon, we met at Game camp, we battled out in Real steel ,Mortal Kombat and Street Fighter, you beat me"

" Nope doesn't ring a bell"

"You sure"

"Yep need more info, but i don't make promises i might not remember"

"i know" he said glumly "we started hanging out after the gaming convention, figured out we had the same hobbies playing video games and eating Chinese/Japanese/Ti food"

" hmmm, i sound happy"

"trust me you weren't, anyway; We figured out our birthdays were on the same day, so i asked you on an official date, took you to the fanciest restaurant i could afford and asked you to be my girlfriend which you agreed to after you punched my arm.

Memories flooded my mind

"_Bon voyage, fancy" i said with excitement though that was a terrible name for a restaurant_

" _i know" Bryon said_

" _i hope there is no ring in the champagne glass"_

"_N...no"_

" _i'm kidding Bry, it's our birthday, we should have fun"_

"_Yeah" he said opening the door for me _

"_Hmmmm, so you're Mr gentleman now"_

"_Yeah, i guess, what will you be eating?"_

" _Nothing i guess, what about you"_

"_Nothing, so i guess presents" he said while admiring her backless violet dress_

"_Yeah, on 3"_

"_Okay,1"_

"_2"_

" _3" we both shouted as we brought out our gifts_

The one i wanted to give Bryon was a rectangular cuboid shaped and so was the one he wanted to give me, i wonder if we got each other the same thing.

I drove to his place with him in the passenger seat, and we arrived after about 5 minutes.

"_Okay, we're here open you present"_ i said to him

"_We open them at the same time"_

" _i open mine ten seconds after you open yours"_

He said yes knowing i was a master bargainer

He opened his gift and i'm sure he didn't believe his eyes the new resistance 3 that isn't supposed to be out.

"_Play it" _i said waking him out of his dream state

"_But you said-"_

"_Play it, i know what i said"_

He put it in his ps3, which looked like a relic

" _five seconds, open yours"_

"_But-"_

"_Now"_

"_Okay"_ i said opening the box, inside it was a purple pendant _"It's bea-"_

"_Bonny McClain will you be my girlfriend"_

I was speechless and there was an awkward silence for about two seconds before i heard my voice echo through the room from the tv, it said

"_Bry, will you be my boyfriend" _before the resistance 3 theme started

then i punched Bryon on his arm and said

"YES"

"_Guess we had the same ideas, would you like to-"_

He was muffle by me kissing him longer than i could hold my breath.i didn't want to take it further cause it felt like we were both going to pass out; either that or it was extremely akwkard.

" _Yes, i would like to beat you at the new resistance 3"_ i said

" _You wish"_

Wow that was great, that means i might remember more.

" Today is a year after i asked, so it's like our one year anniversary"

"So that means today is my birthday"

"Yeah, that reminds me, i got this for you" he said pulling out a golden bracelet with an angel as a charm on it.

"I wish i got something for you"

" bonny, you being alive and well is the best present i could ask for"

" Bry, you are such a charmer " i said resting my head on his shoulder when he hugged me( OR I HUGGED HIM….. DOESN'T MATTER)

**AN: PLEASE REVIEW. Constructive criticism is allowed of course. **


	3. Chapter 3:Overprotective mind

**AN: OMG THANK YOU ALL FOR READING MY STORY, IMAGINARY KISSES TO YOU ALL FROM ALL 12 COUNTRIES, I COULDN'T IMAGINE MY SUCCESS **

**Also thank you Aano Modori i will check for grammatical errors.**

* * *

**BONNY'S POV**

I could have stayed there forever it was like a force was keeping me there not only physically…but emotionally , chest to chest, feeling his heat, his lavender aroma, was he wearing that for me, i feel so close to him yet so far away, maybe it was nothing.

But a voice at the back of my head was telling me that i shouldn't be with him and it will only end in suffering.

I can't get away… the spell on me is too strong, something is telling me to get away from him but i don't know what, all i know is i have to get away until i figure this out.

As i stay there immobile, the voice inside my head fighting against my heart. I couldn't move, i just stood there thinking about what to do, thankful my trance was broken by a knock on the door.

Immediately i jerked away from Bryon, who had a worried/concerned/confused look on his face, how could someone have that many emotions on one face. I have to get out of here, clear my head…. Yeah.

"i've got to get out of here" i said thinking out loud

"Bonny are you okay?" Bryon said in a concerned voice

"Sorry, i have to go"

"Why"

"I just need to get out of here, clear my head"

"Bonny, are you alright" i heard my dad say

"Okay you seem fine, you can be dismissed but if your dad catches me here i am dead" he said trying not to sound disappointed

Then i heard another knock on the door

"Bonny, can i come in" My dad said sounding concerned

Speaking of the devil

"Bryon, go hide in the bathroom"

"But-"

"Just, go"

Once i saw he had hid in the bathroom i shouted to my dad

"Come in, dad"

As the door opened my dad said

"Bonny, i have to tell you something"

"Okay" i said calmly

"i have to travel in a week to japan for a business meeting" he said handing me a card, i was for a Tokyo game company… something seemed familiar about the symbol on the card.

" Have you been in business with them before?"

"No, i haven't i want to establish a partnership between the two game companies"

I could tell in my heart he was lying and the voice at the back of my head agreed. Something about what he just said sounded familiar, i have a heard something like that before.

"_I want to establish a partnership between the Asano clan and the foot clan" _ i heard my father say in a less husky voice than he is carrying right now.

"_Why will we want anything to do with the Shredder" _

I heard myself say with enough venom to kill an elephant…. This must be a memory

"_I will give him technology for his plans, and you with your vigilante persona, will keep him at bay"_

" _Dad, i know you want to protect i and mom but if we do this it will only make the foot stronger"_

" _Okay, what do you suggest"_

"_Well…. Since the foot know Kurai, well not by name since she destroys their dangerous operations, i will join the foot, befriend karia and kill the Shredder._

_He didn't say anything, and i couldn't read his emotionless face. So i continued_

"_And once mom comes back-"_

"_Bonny, your mother isn't coming back"_

"_What"_

"_The-"_

I expected an answer but the memory faded away, i could feel myself shaking and the hot tears running down my face.

I needed an answer, so i spoke up to my dad

"Dad what happened to mom?"

Obviously i took him by surprise, but he answered quickly which was weird

"She was murdered" he said so fast that i hardly caught it

Then he quickly exited the room, i couldn't stop crying and before i knew it i started wailing

**Meanwhile….**

" Master, she is starting to remember"

" How much?" the person on the other side of the phone said

"Just insignificant bits"

"Use that to your advantage"

"Can i just end the brat"

"No…not yet, be patient and when the plan is set you will get to kill her…. Personally"

"Thank you master"

"Do not fail me, Slyder."

No matter what i did i couldn't stop crying, i couldn't even remember her, why am i crying.

Then a flash of memories it me like a wave, all of them with a woman in it, it has to be my mom.

She was beautiful, had black hair and green eyes, which were way different from my dad's chocolate brown eyes.

Why would anyone want her dead, she was sweet, nice, always stuck with her friends and she named my after her best friend.

I want to remember more and remember less at the same time, all i can feel is pain and i don't know why.

"Bonny, are you okay" i heard Bryon say

I have a feeling there is no one i can trust, but my memories, i am having bad vibes about everyone around me.

"yeah, i'm fine, just a little emotional"

"I"ll get your dad"

"No..No, i want to stay at the hospital till i am sure i am stable"

"Alright, i will be checking up on you"

"No.. can i have another doctor"

"Why"

"Well, looking after me, you must be tired and i don't want you to get in trouble for patient favouritism"

"O..okay" he said leaving the room

I need to know what really happened to my mom, and if my dad won't tell me, i will have to find out myself.

**APRIL'S POV**

"i need to find a girl named Bonny McClain" i asked the receptionist

"you can't see her she isn't in the condition to have visitors"

"why?"

"she has amnesia"

"can i just go and see her, and if she wants to see me i will stay"

"alright i will call her line"

**AN: THANKS FOR VIEWING**

**P.S A REVIEW IS WHAT KEEPS ME GOING, KINDA DEPRESSING KNOWING YOU'RE WRITING AND NO ONE IS READING.**

**FJ~ out**


	4. Chapter 4:Home

**AN:Thank you for all reading, i will post another chapter today. YEY**

* * *

**Bonny's POV**

I am finally alone then the telephone which i didn't notice began to ring

Without hesitation i picked it up.

"Hello" i said in a quiet voice

"miss bonny there is a teenage girl looking for you, says she your friend"

Who could it be

"what is her name"

"April O'Neil"

That name….it sounds so familiar. I wished a memory came to me but it didn't. i needed more information.

"send her up"

**April's POV**

"well, what did she say"

"she said i should let you up"

"i told you"

"i was just taking precaution, a lot of people would take advantage of her in this condition"

"i understand"

Bonny was in the VIP section of the hospital, which was two stories up, so i decided to use the stairs.

I saw bonny's door and knock on the door.

"come in" i heard from behind the door

Once i opened the door i was surprised bonny didn't have the short black hair, blue eyes and no freckles she had known her for, she looked like a completely different person.

"Bonny, is that you?" i asked

"That's what everybody keep telling me"

"Do you remember me"

"no" Bonny said staring at the red-headed girl

"then why did you let me in"

"something about your name sounds familiar"

"okay, let me explain" April said taking a seat

"I first met you on your first day of school and so that you don't get confused, i will tell you exactly what happened" "oh, and another friend of ours is in this story, his name is Casey"

**FLASHBACK**

"Hey red"

"What Casey" i said getting tired of his nickname

"Check out that chick over there" he said pointing in a direction

I turned around and saw what he was talking about, a girl my height with short shoulder length black hair and blue eyes was about to walk up to the cafeteria.

"We have to save her" i said jokingly

"i know red, i know"

We ran towards her direction and caught up to her,

"You must either be poor or new, if you want cafeteria food" glancing over her he said "so i'm guessing your new"

"Don't mind him, i'm April"

"Oh, i'm Stacey"

"Oh, and this is Casey"

"what up, Stace" Casey said "As in ace, well i will come up with a better nickname for sure"

"At least, it's better than mine" i said

"what's yours" Stacey asked curiously

"Red"

"really, so original Casey"

"I try" Casey said

"So, what are you going to call me, black, blue."

"I think i"ll stick with Stace, it suits you" "Wanna sit at our table"

"yeah, sure, but i have nothing to eat, it will just be awkward i guess"

"yeah, but we bought Pizza"

**AT THE TABLE**

"It's been a long time since i've had pizza"

"How can you be in the BIG APPLE and not eat pizza" Casey asked

"Well, i just concentrate on work and training"

"What training" i asked

"Ninjitsu" Stacey said nervously

**Present**

"Wait up April, what does this have to do about me" i said not knowing the reason for the story

"Well, the thing is bonny, you're Stacey"

"how" i said confused…..then i had a series of memories, including a version of April's.

I was just back from patrol, making sure Shredder's goons are kept at bay and now i have to go to school….A thing i hate about having more than one persona.

Well that's a keeper for my journal/ diary/ nothing.

Bonny has a pink diary with a pickable lock

Kurai has a journal that is hidden and has a fingerprint scanner lock and out types of security

And Stacey has a book where she draws that has no protection.

Well, got to get there early, so i'm running, great for the brain

Okay so i'm at school not so bad… so far

I feel like sleeping through all my classes so i do, and i now the teacher will call me out to embarrass me and the class will laugh at me, i was home- schooled and have gone to want high schools under different aliases. So why not, at this school i will be a good bady two shoes (my own creation)"

I take my seat and the teacher is talking, blah blah blah, this is the first time i go to a high school and i am not hunting anyone down, so i can do whatever i want.

I needed to rest after a whole day of patrolling, so why not here.

I slowly slipped into slumber the teachers words like lullabies.

I wanted to be fully Kurai, to never love , to never hurt and to never lose.

But alas there are benefits to loving, hurting and losing, it also makes you have humanity, that is why i have aliases to take in the world from every possible aspect be it poor, rich or middle class, Jock, geek or so i can finally be with-"

"Stacey, Stacey are you paying any attention" the teacher asked

I could here everything our teacher was saying, i am a super light sleeper but i am trying to build my reputation"

"Yes, Mam" i said hearing the laughter that was about to pour out

"What was the last thing i said"

"You were talking about the cleverness of Odysseus, using the Trojan war horse to defeat the. Arrogant Trojans But i have to disagree with you"

"And why is that miss bell"

"Nobody was there, nobody knew what happened and don't say anything about the literal accounts, every story has a different Version and different sides"

The teacher was silent

"For example, Nicolas handed you an apple this morning"

"Right, what's your point"

"Do you know what's in it?"

"No, it's an apple"

"Really, is that what you think"

I walked over to the table and grab the apple and cut it in two with a knife no one knew i had. And boom in the center of it was…..a red liquid which we all know has hot sauce.

"You see what i see?" i asked the teacher

The teacher moved close

"Hot sauce"

"This is a Trojan horse, yet were you proud and arrogant, and if someone told you hot sauce was in the apple would you have believed them"

"I see your point"

At that very second the bell rang and i started walking away, then Nick walked up to me.

"How did you know?"

"I'm observant" i said with a smirk

Now food, the cafeteria, i normally bring my own food, but why not , i can stomach almost everything.

I walk towards the launch lady and i see people running to me from the corner of my eye… oh no, have i been made.

I get ready to get into a defensive stance, when.

"You must either be poor or new, if you want cafeteria food" glancing over her he said "so i'm guessing your new"

"Don't mind him, i'm April"

"Oh, i'm Stacey" i said getting into a normal stance

"Oh, and this is Casey"

"what up, Stace" Casey said "As in ace, well i will come up with a better nickname for sure"

"At least, it's better than mine" i said

"what's yours" i asked curiously

"Red"

"really, so original Casey"

"I try" Casey said

"So, what are you going to call me, black, blue."

"I think i"ll stick with Stace, it suits you" "Wanna sit at our table"

"yeah, sure, but i have nothing to eat, it will just be awkward i guess"

"yeah, but we bought Pizza"

**AT THE TABLE**

"It's been a long time since i've had pizza" i said putting a slice of pizza in my mouth

"How can you be in the BIG APPLE and not eat pizza" Casey asked

"Well, i just concentrate on work and training, and i can stomach anything"

"What training" April asked asked

"Ninjitsu" i said nervously

"You can stomach everything Aay, even cafeteria food?" Casey asked

"i will get some right now" I said accepting his challenge

I got to the lunch lady, the food was repulsive , but i had to prove myself to Casey Jones.

I came back with a tray full of goop.

"You want to turn down" i heard Casey say

"No, chance"

"Casey" i heard April say

"Hey red, she wants to do it, i can't stop her"

"So do want me to go fast or slow and within which time limit" i said breaking their conversation

"Slow, thirty minutes" Casey said as he smirked

I synced my watch and braced myself, letting no emotion show on my face.

I took the spoon with the goop and put it in my mouth and savoured the taste for one minute before swallowing, honestly it wasn't the worst i ate. I time i had to…. Well it doesn't matter.

"Casey, if i win, you owe me like 20 favours"

"Deal, and if you lose, you are going to be date to the prom, no offence red"

"none at all, Casey" April said

"Oh, so you guys are a couple"

"No we're not, but he thinks we are, i am his tutor"

"Let me guess maths" i said swallowing more of the so nutritious glop.

"how did you know"

"i caught some of the Casey Jones action, in math class"

"And i caught some of the Stacey bell action in history" Casey said smirking

"what that's supposed to mean, you fail history" April said

"More like rock it" Casey said " By the way how did you now nick put hot sauce in the apple"

" i will tell you the same thing i told him" Casey leaned in " i'm…observant"

"What that's it"

"I got to go, and Casey you owe me 20 favours"

"Why" April asked

"Training" "Bye guys, see you later" i said running of.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me Casey owed me twenty favours"

"You remembered"

"Only that part"

"oh okay, let me continue then" April said sounding reliefed

I didn't want to tell April everything because she is keeping parts of the memory undisclosed and i want to remember as much as i can.

"No April, it can wait, right now i want to get out of here"

"Alright then, where do you want to go?"

"Do you know where i live"

We got a taxi and drove into an estate that looked familiar then we branched into a road lined with horse shaped plants bowing with their riders along them bowing also.

"Wow" i said

"I know, that is what i said when i first came here"

As the taxi approached the mansion/castle thing it stopped in front of a fountain with floral patterns on it and we got out. I studied the fountain and i could see that the taxi driver was too.

As we approached the door i saw a fingerprint scanner i was hesitant at first but i put my thumb on it and to my surprise the door opened.

My gaze fell on a stone book a pedestal with words engraved on it

_This house was built on the blood, suffering and pain of the people who sought to destroy us for the next generation, And it is only right that our descendants protect this this house with all their strength, might and if need be their lives. _

"Deep" i said turning around to find April climbing the stairs on the left side of the pedestal

"April, we're you going" i said catching up to her on the stairs on the right, reaching the second level looking down at the pedestal.

"Your room" She said standing in front of a white door.

I opened the door slowly and my gaze fell on the walls, though white it still looked beautiful with the flowers engraved on it.

And though the floor was stark white there was an hibiscus in the center of the room with green vines connecting it to every other hibiscus. Did i draw that.

And then my duvet looked like flower petals were sown on it. My room was truly beautiful.

"Should i continue" i heard April say

"Yes, but it's almost dark, and i want you to get home safe"

"it not very long, it's just a description" April said shuffling her feet "We started hanging out, and one day you wanted answers…about the kraang, we were supposed to meet up, but it never happened."

I could feel the memories, like a wave washing over a sandy bay.

"April, i need to tell you something"

"What is it Stacey" April said with a reassuring smile

"Okay don't freak out, but i'm not Stacey"

"What does that even mean"

"My name is Bonny McClain"

"Of star games?"

"Yes" i said looking at the floor "I came to this school looking for you"

"Why" April said trying not to sound distressed

"Because of your connections"

"Which connec-"

"April i know the kraang want you and the turtles are keeping you safe" i said looking into her eyes

"What do you want with them" April said taking a defensive stance and taking out her tessen, thankful they were in the park, no one was around and it was dark.

"I need their help to find out what happened to my mom"

"And how would they do that" April said lowering her defenseive pose

"Donatello, could hack into the Kraang or something"

April was taken aback, how did she know he could hack.

"How….How did you know that" she said

"Because ever since my mother died i have been looking for them" "Not so easy with the Foot and Kraang on my back"

"And why would they be on you"

"Lets just say, my family is an official obstacles in both their goals for world domination"

"Wow"

"I know" i said sensing danger "I feel trouble"

I took out my tessens, helping the turtles the turtles take down the robot.

"Wow, that was some fun exercise, but you guy hardly let me get a shot" i said turning to the turtles

"Her name is-"

But before she could continue, i was gone

"April i'm sorry but you should get going it's late" i said seeing her out of the mansion

"Alright, see you"

**AN: I want you all to know that Kurai isn't Karai, she is one of Bonny's personas**

**Just like Stacey. Thanks for Reading.**

**FJ~ out**


	5. Chapter 5:KURAI

**AN: Kurai's Armor is like Karai's but with a hood and no face mask. Sorry for grammatical errors, so tired.*yawn***

* * *

**Bonny's POV**

* * *

I walked back to my room, my gaze fell on the white wardrobe, something was calling me to it.

I open it and see dresses and clothes but i unintentionally gazed on the floor and a box caught my eye. It had words written on it.

_Do not use till you are in the foot_

Great, more questions filled my head.

Okay, let me get this straight, the Foot are evil (i wonder if they have anything to do with feet)

I am supposed to infiltrate them

They have something to do with my mother

I am so angry and i didn't know why, my day is being turned upside down every second, Ugh i hate emotion.

I look down and see another box titled Kurai

I bend down pick it up and open it

Inside was Black spandex material with a hood and several pieces of armor

I wore the suit and instinctively put on the armor

Then went to the wardrobe and took out a pair of katana, shurikens, and brown pebbles i think are smoke bombs.

I was shocked, where did i get all these, but then it hit me Kurai is not bonny or Stacey, she a vigilante who can't get hurt.

"Time to get some release for this energy" i said jumping to the roof, and from roof top to roof top maintaining my silence i saw four shadows and decided to follow them knowing they the turtles.

I saw other figures moving behind me and turned to face them, my mind recognized them as the foot.

Wielding my katana i let my fury rain upon the foot that were in close proximity to me spinning around with the katanas being the radius in my circle of death and with every strike my unknown anger vanished till i was starting to have fun, and before i knew it more came and more were gone, it seemed like an endless battle but nothing could come within a foot of me, i didn't seem tired sweeping my katana through them, it felt like cutting through butter. I gave a chuckle when the last robot fell to the ground.

"Wow that was so relieving, who knew i had it in me" i said looking around

"Aww, but now i feel lonely" i said with a smirk "You guys were a great workout" i said putting my katana into its sheath

I was still shocked, when did i learn to fight like that i didn't even need to think, it was like i wasn't in control all i knew was my body was moving, Almost on…..instinct

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Leonardo and his brothers had hid in the shadows waiting for the perfect moment to strike but sensing someone on following them they came to a halt.

Leonardo turned around in the direction he sensed someone was watching them from. He turned just in time to see the foot Surround the stalker.

The figure was fighting with katana, it's aim precise, it's mind focused, every attack was sensed, it was a beautiful sight, Kata after Kata, slice after slice with enough precision to kill a fly.

He and his brothers advanced the figure but on closer inspection it was definitely not Karai.

He took out his Katana and approached the figure.

"Are you with us or against us?"

"Neither" he heard a female voice say

"What are you doing here?"

"Came to chat about my feelings with the foot" "They are such good listeners"

At that moment Karia jumped down from where ever she was, took out her tanto and charged for Leo.

But it was intercepted by another sword, one that was not Leonardo's

"You're interrupting a conversation" Kurai said

"And you are interrupting a fight "Karia said

"Is that so, i bet i could take both of you on" "then whoever wins gets to take on pretty boy over there"

"Agreed" Kurai and Leo said in unison

Karai and Leo got into their fighting stance while Kurai stood there nonchalantly.

They charged at her but their weapons were met with Kuria's katana

One katana intercepting Karai's tanto, the other intercepting Leo's katanas

She smile this was where she wanted them; she jumped up and did a split in mid-air kicking Leo on the plastron and Karai in the chest.

Leo recovered faster and she charged for him their katana clashing seeming to be equals but Kurai laughed as her swords clashed on his, both swords threatening to break, when she heard a crack she knew it was over, as one of Leo's swords broke, she smiled again as she heard another crack as Leo's other sword broke but not before leaving her katana with a long crack,

She left Leo and charged at Karai their swords clashed but Kurai didn't want the Tanto broken, she wanted it as a trophy, as a reminder she bested the foot princess.

Karia smiled as Kurai dropped her swords but when she brought out her tessens she knew she was in for it.

She charged but it was easily blocked by the tessens and before she knew it the armoured girl twisted her wrist and she dropped her beloved Tanto.

Kurai looked into her eyes before tossing her on the floor.

* * *

**KURAI'S POV**

* * *

I was trying to prevent the turtle form getting hurt, he seemed familiar, . I thought engaging in a three way fight would lessen a chance at that, i felt like protecting him. I was so angry it took all my strength not to kill Shredder's daughter. I just didn't want him to get hurt. I didn't mean to hurt him if i did, breaking his swords was the only way to make sure he didn't charge for…for that bitch.

"I am a monster, i could have hurt him" I said to myself as i ran towards Leo with the tanto in my hands.

"I am sorry" I said to Leo who was slowly getting to his feet with his brothers joining his obviously seeing the battle while fighting the rest of the foot.

He remained silent

"For all of this, and especially for this" i holding up the pieces of his sword "I didn't want to, i was so angry, i didn't know i could-" i stiffened when i heard a groan from Karai, guilt over rid me , i felt like my heart had dropped, i approached Karia and laid the tanto by her side.

"Where did you learn to fight like that" Karia asked

" i'm sorry i should have controlled my anger"

i turned to see the other turtles forming a defensive line around their brother and looked back at Karai but she was gone.

i walked over to the protective line his brothers formed around him, but he came out willingly.

I took out my katana and kneeled before him stretching my katana towards him. Hopeing he would end all the guilt and pain.

He walked away and then i knew he had honour

"Wait" i shouted

"What"

"Have these, they are stronger than yours, i am sorry"

"Sorry, for what you won" he said coldly

"I am truly sorry Leonardo, i didn't know what i was doing"

"How did you know my name" he said holding the swords defensively

"I don't know, have we met before" i said gazing into his familiar blue eyes

"i don't buy it, she could be a spy for the foot this all could be a trap"Raph said

Leo was walking away, but i grabbed his arm

"My name is Kurai" i said pulling down the hood "i don't remember much but i remember little, you see i sorta have amnesia"

"Thank you for sparing my life Kurai"

"I wasn't trying to attack you, i felt obligated to keep you safe" Karai said frowning "The only way i could stop you from fighting that wack job was breaking your swords, i am sorry if i hurt you in anyway"

And with that she took out her smoke bombs and disappeared into the night.

**AN: Thanks for reading, these events are after Target:April O'Neil.**

**P.S The horizontal line means the ending of a memory or POV.**

**P.P.S I might not have time to update early, thats why i am posting this now..Before life gets a hold of me. **


	6. Chapter 6: Who is she

**AN:Hope chapter 5 was satisfying and if anyone as any questions to why Kurai beat both Karai and Leo just ask..HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY**

* * *

"Is it me, or did it feel like that has happened before" Mikey asked

"Yeah, a serious case of Déjà vu" Don put in

"How bad is it Don" Mikey asked concerned

"Ugh, mikey, Déjà vu is the feeling of something happening before"

"Then why didn't you say that Bra"

"Ugh, you know what don't bother" Donnie said feeling agitated by his brothers stupidity

"Oww, what was that for, Raph" Mikey said Annoyed by the fact Raph slapped him up side the head

"Being stupid"

"Insensitive Bro"

"What's up with fearless" Raph said looking over at leo who was staring in to space

"Maybe, it has something to do with Kurai, i mean she matched Leo's swordsmanship, beat him in fact" Donnie suggested

"Not, helping Donnie" Leo said finnaly speaking "Let's Continue our patrol"

"Yeah smashing some heads will make us feel better" Raph said

"No, it will make you, feel better"Leo said jumping to next roof top, wondering where he had met Kurai before.

"Hey" Raph said chasing after him, with his brothers following.

Little did they that know Kurai was behind a billboard listening in, this is going to be a long night.

**Kurai's POV**

I was surprised that they felt it too, felt that we have met before.

Going out on this run had cleared my thoughts but brought back more questions.

How did i know Leo and why do i care for him till the point of unexpected death. Questions.

Soon i found myself in an apartment, relatively small, little furniture and Beige coloured walls.

"How did i get here"

"Why i am speaking to myself" i mumbled

"I need answers, now"

I looked around to find out who this place belongs to and why my subconscious brought my here.

I glance at the table and see an ID card, i pick it up and the information shook me to the core. It was for Career Education in IBM software.

_Name: Stacey Bell_

_Address: __10522 __Adventure lane Cincinnati, OH 45242_

_Phone number; Nil_

_Batch code: CEIS-P_

_CARD VALID TILL: December __11_

"If i am Kurai, Stacey has this and My father owns a game company" i dawned on the realization " I can….Hack"

"Yey, My life couldn't get any better" " And by the looks of it this is Stacey's apartment…i…i mean my apartment"

"Sometimes i wish there were more foot"

"What am i saying, How could i say something like that, who knows, i might have said it before"

"Ugh, this is just like having your memories erased, I know nothing" i said plopping onto my bed

"I don't know who i am, What i can do or what i live for" i said peeling off my gear and grabbing some clothes .

"And to top it of, i have figured out i am three people, even more, cause none of my current personas have known the turtles on a personal level"

"Or maybe one of them does, and the turtles forgot"

"WHY DO I KEEP TALKING TO MYSELF" i shouted grabbing a coat

"Because it soothes you" i mumbled to myself

"Alright, that's it i am going for a walk….One that doesn't involve fighting" I said forcing myself out of the apartment.

I walk around town not knowing were i am going, the humming of the wind clearing my head.

"This is nice"

But i was no more a vigilante no one could touch, i was Stacey, a girl who could feel nice cause no one to knows you are practically untouchable, for people to bump into you and not know they could have been killed.

What am i talking about, it like my memories are speaking for themselves

It was like the thoughts were not mine, but the old me's thoughts.

"Great, know i am confusing myself" i said thinking out loud

"I am not untouchable, and i can be hurt"

"And that's just the way we like em" a man said pushing my into a dark alley

Before i knew it, about a dozen guys came out of nowhere and one, obviously the leader, stepped into the light.

And then it hit me "purple dragons"

I was starting to see what i meant by me being weak from being Stacey, my previous alertness was gone obviously i was too lost in thought, but i could obviously beat these guys closing my eyes, but i am tired of fighting.

"What do you want" i said glaring at the leader

"What we want…..well that's easy, you babe"

Should i scream for help, Nah, to cliché, Maybe i could just judge their attacks i am to sleepy to have hurting knuckles.

"Sorry, you can't have me" i said with a yawn

"Look guys, our guest is sleepy" he said closing in on me, the others making a circle around us

**Meanwhile…**

"Booyokasha, this is awesome the wind in our hair" Mikey said

"Umm, Mikey, we have no hair" Donnie said

"Ohh"

"Tonight, been quiet, i was looking forward to smashing in some skulls" Raph said pounding his fists into each other

"Well today is your lucky day" Leo said pointing to a dark alley

"Well what are we waiting for lets get them"

"No, wait they pushed someone into the alley"

"As i said, LETS GET EM"

"Wait, Raph, we have to wait this out"

"Someone could get hurt"

"We can't go in, guns blazing"

"We don't have guns" Mikey said, interrupting

"It's an expression Mikey" Raph said slapping him upside the head

"And plus she isn't screaming for help, lets see how this plays out" Leo chimed in

"Can't we at least listen in"

"That is acceptable" Leo agreed

"Cool, stake out" Mikey said obviously excited

"Shush,Mikey" Leo and Raph said in unison.

* * *

**Stacey's POV**

* * *

"You know what, i am having a bizarre day, and you guys are not helping out" i said walking towards the leader to get to the exit.

"Wow, no need to be feisty" The leader said backing up

"Well, flower boy, since you and your goons don't plan on doing nothing, GET OUT OF MY WAY" i said bringing my face to his.

His eye widened

"St…Stacey is that you"

"What?, Yeah" i said backing up. How did he know me.

"What happened to you girl?"

At that statement a memory hit me, hard.

I fell on the floor , clutching my head as memory invaded my brain.

**Flashback**

I was walking around, and was pushed into an alley like this one, well a lot like this one, except it was morn.

I was prepared to kick some butt, and i did, hurting everyone in my path. Till i got to this kid, well not a kid, he looked a tad bit younger than me.

"What are you doing here" i said easing up

"I..I….These are my family" he said looking at the defeated purple dragons "Don't hurt them"

"I won't, but if you didn't notice, they are the ones who attacked me"

"Sorry, my name is Ruben"

"I am Stacey, why are you with them, you clearly don't want to" i said looking at Ruben

He was my height, with ruddy hair and bright red eyes. Just like mine

"i had to leave my real family, so that they don't get in trouble, we still kept in touch though. Anyways i was leaving with my uncle and the purple dragons robbed us, killing my uncle in the process"

"Oh my gosh, i didn't mean to-"

"I ain't done okay, i had nowhere to go, so i lived on the streets, the purple dragons took me in, and i told them who i was and instantly on the spot the guy who killed my uncle was killed cause they made a vow to never kill an human" he said looking at the floor "And the i knew my uncles death was avenged"

"That real bummer, he must have been close to you"

"No, not really, but he was family"

I heard a groan then i looked back and saw the dragons attempt to get up.

"We got to go" i said grabbing his hand.

We reached my apartment and he took a seat.

"What about your… story" he said looking up at me from his seat

"Well, well i am a sociopath, with a multiple personality disorder, well except that it is self-induced, i am a vigilante, a rich man's kid and a suburban city girl, yay"

"Why?" he asked sounding indifferent as if he has experienced it before

"I cannot tell you in detail, but let's just stay i need to be strong, for my brother" i said handing him a cup of tea.

" I understand, i am doing all of this for my sister, to keep her safe"

"Your family will be proud" I said smiling

"So will yours" he said smiling back

" i am guessing you have to go"

"Yeah, i'm sorry, this was great and all, but-" he said staring out the window

"I know" i said joining him " You know what come by anytime you are free, so we could go for a walk"

"Yeah, that sounds great" He said jumping out the window.

Another memory flashed before my eyes, and before i could stop it, i was immersed in unbearable pain.

* * *

" This is nice" Ruben said smirking

"Yeah, ever want to do anything except the gang"

"I always liked flowers"

"Really, it's not that its bad, it just- Hey what happened to your gang talk and accent"

" It was fake"

"Well, i like the real you, not the gang version"

"Is this the real you"

"Honestly, flowerboy i don't know"

"I wish i didn't tell you"

"I could help you out, you know"

"I'm sorry, but most people don't want a purple dragon working at their shop"

"You don't have the tattoo"

"Yeah but i will still be recognised"

"I could help you open your own shop"

"I can't….You know what, don't bother"

And with that he took his leave

"Ben wait" i cried out as turned around and walked away

**AN:Thank to everyone who is reading, though not reviewing/following.**

**DID I DO SOMETHING WRONG.**

**Stacey: What do you know about my brother**

**Me: Sorry i can't tell you, it will be a spoiler.**

**Stacey:But-**

**Me: Gotta go, bye.**

**FJ~ OUT *CRY***


	7. Chapter 7: Purple Dragons

**AN: Sorry for taking so long, enjoy.P.S the words in italics is when Ruben or Stacey is thinking in their head.**

* * *

**Bonny's POV**

* * *

I snapped back to the present, the pain dulled down.

I notice Ruben kneeling next to me

"Stacey, Stacey, can you hear me"

"Yeah" i said slowly standing up

"What happened?" he said helping me up

"Amnesia"

"What!"

"I had amnesia, and as you can see i just had a memory" i said clutching my head

"Sorry, are you okay" he said steadying me

"Yeah, i'm fine" "Why didn't you reform"

"Not now Stacey"

"Yes now, why?" I said grimacing

"I couldn't, the last time i saw you was 2 months ago, and we weren't exactly on good terms"

"I remember, i called out to you, and you just walked away" i said turning around with tears in my eyes

"Stacey, i can't reform, the moment i do i will be hunted down"

"I know the feeling, but here i am"

"Stacey, it's not that easy"

"Yes it is, i've lived it my whole live"

"What do mean?"

"You won't understand"

"Are we going to get her or what" a voice emerged from the background

"No" Ruben shouted

"hmmm, so you still attack, damsels in the street" i said with a smirk

"Nope, they do, i just sit it out"

"So what are you doing here?"

"Felt like it"

"Enough with all this talking, ATTACK!"

Immediately Ruben jumped in front of me.

"Might i ask what you're doing"

"I'm protecting you"

"I'm no damsel in distress"

"You have amnesia"

"I can fight"

"Can we not do this now, we're kinda being attacked"

"Enough" i said flipping over him "I will give you guys a minute to run, then we can forget about this"

"Like we are afraid of a little girl" One of them said

"I would do what she says" Ruben said backing away slowly

"If you won't accept my offer, i will just have to draw blood"

One approached me; obviously about to kick me, i dodged kicking him on the back and punching him in the nose.

"One down"

Two emerged each holding chains,

"_easy"._ I thought to myself

One chain wrapped around my arm and so did the other, i stood still smirking.

"What's wrong cat caught your tongue" The one holding my right arm said.

"No, just looking for the right quip" i said twisting the chain more, drawing them closer to me

I did a spinning hook kick, hitting them both of the face.

"Hah, see everything's got a twist to it" i said chuckling "Do you know how hard it is to fight in heels"

"Now there are nine of you remaining, how many of you want to try me on"

Five people emerged.

"Great, i was starting to think you were all chickens"

Before i knew it all nine appeared.

"This is great, A medal of brav-ery to you all" i said bowing " Hope it does you some good in the hospital, you see these guys were just a warm-up"

"You guys are the real deal" i continued

I approached me i dropped my chains and punched him in the rib cage while doing a leg sweep.

The other approached, i flipped above him and in mid-air pressured a part of his neck making him collapse.

I landed on another's shoulders, i grabbed his neck and flipped him to the ground with a resounding thud, with me landing atop him.

"Whose next"

"EENY" i said kicking one square in the jaw, punching his nose.

"MEENY" i said landing consecutive punches on the second's chest

"MINY" i said avoiding a punch from the others, and putting one in a sleeper hold

"Moe" i said ruining up the fourth one chest like a wall, kicking him in the face and pushing him on the ground.

"Alright you two, are you gonna stay" i said cracking my knuckles

"Ahh" is all they said

I charged at them, doing an horizontal flip in the air, before turning it to a vertical spin, then a 360 degree kick.

None of them dared to get up, even if they could.

"So how did i do in bonus points" i said turning to Ruben

"Brava, Brava"

"Thank you"

"Stacey, i want to apologize for what happened two months ago, i wanted to tell you how i felt, but i kinda lost my nerve"

"Go on" i said wiping a splatter of blood from my face

"You are not going to make this easy, are you"

"Nope" i said smirking

"The first time we met we made a connection and we started hanging out, then i realized that i..i-"

"I feel the same way" i said putting a finger on his lips

"But your too much like my sibling" We said practically screaming it in each others faces

I giggled

"All evidence makes it 99% possible" he said

"More like 89%"

"Do you-"_ feel someone watching _Ruben said, continuing the rest in his head

"I do" _i feel it too_

"Glance" _in the opposite direction_

"i feel" _four_

"Should we"_ sneak up on them_

"No" _let them have their fun_

"They are" _getting suspicious_

"Okay what just happened, let finish our sentences okay"

"Will they come again"

"Maybe"

"Are we gonna attack next time"

"Yes, and i was the on attacking, now i think about it i have never seen you fight"

"You're on" he said getting in a defensive stance

"Weapons, or not"

"Not" he said dropping his stance "Wait….where are your katana"

"I don't have them…OKAY" i said wincing

"You always have them, WHERE ARE THEY"

"I lost them okay, i lost them"

"WHAT HAPPENED" he said stepping into my personal space

"Alright" i sighed defeat "I gave it to a friend"

"Which friend"

An idea came to my head

"My boyfriend"

"REALLY" He said being taken by surprise

"i know him, he's sweet, kind, has blue eyes

"Why did you give him the katanas"

"Because, he got mad at me, so i gave it to him"

"How do you know he wasn't an impostor?"

"I know"

With that word, i came crashing to the ground unexpectedly, it happened so fast i couldn't catch myself.

I felt my body hit the floor, and the darkness seeped in.

* * *

**AN:Thanks for reading. so Ruben may be her brother...hmmm.**

**FJ~ OUT**


	8. Chapter 8: STALKER

**AN: Sorry it's short, and also for grammatical errors. I am so busy, SORRY.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Splashes of colours, floated about in my head….Why splashes, why not organized lines.

_Red, Purple, Orange, Blue._

Wait… that isn't how it goes, It's

_Blue, Red, Purple, Orange_

_Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo._

I would have gasped if i hadn't passed on. Have i mentioned the fact that i hate passing out.

I can hear Ruben freaking out.

"Come on, wake up" he kept saying, he is so cute.

Anyways, back to business, i need to force memories now.

It has only been two days since i woke up but i have lots of memories already, even the littlest things trigger them.

Maybe if i 'chant' their names.

Michelangelo, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello. Nothing.

Maybe their nicknames.

Leo, Donnie, Mickey, Raphie.

OH, Raphael, you lovable turtle(Why did i think that, i hardly know him).

Memory…Yes, Yes, Yes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**On A Nearby Rooftop**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The four turtle brothers where listening attentively to the conversation.

"She is a skilled fighter" Leo said

"I know bro…..She's wicked" Mikey commented

"I think we're are forgetting the point here" Donnie pointed out " Her brother is a purple dragon"

"Umm, guys" Raph said pointing to the alley "She's passed out"

"What!" Leo and Donnie whisper/yelled in unison.

"Guys, should we follow them" Mikey said pointing to Ruben carrying her away

"Why didn't you tell us he was dragging her away" the remaining three shouted

"Geez, okay, Can we just follow them" Mikey said following by rooftop.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dad, are you coming with" A five year old bonny asked

"No, honey, i have to work"

"Ohh"

"What is your weapon of choice" her father asked trying to change the subject.

"What type of question, is that, silly" Bonny said giggling "The katana"

"And why is that a silly question" He said poking her nose

"It isn't" Bonny said still giggling "You're silly"

"Okay, why am i silly" he said picking her up, putting her on his lap.

"Because, you have been training me to use swords even before Ben left" She said looking down cast

"I know, but those were bamboo sticks, real swords are sharp, and i just wanted to know if you had made yours final decision"

"Is Ben still using katanas?"

"Yes"

"Then i want to use them, it makes me feel connected to him, you know"

"You are so mature for your age"

Bonny smiled

"I had to grow up….For Ben"

"That reminds me, i have a surprise for you"

"What is it" Curiosity over powering her

"You will know when we get there, and don't you know the proverb _Curiosity killed the cat"_

"No father, that's wrong, it more like _Curiosity got the cat a friend"_

He giggled at his young daughters antics.

"It's true" He said defending myself

"Okay, let's go get your stuff"

"Okay, Dad"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After a while~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dad, why did you stop the car" Bonny said looking out the window

"I stopped, because we're here" he said getting out of the car

"Where exactly is here?" i said as he opened the car door and unbuckled my seat belt.

"This is where my friend stays" He said removing a manhole cover.

"Down there" i said staring into the black abyss as i gulped

"Don't worry" he said climbing into the sewer

_Eww, Eww, Blegh. _Were the first thoughts that popped into Bonny's head, i was definitely grossed out, but then again she was also as curious as ever.

I inched closer to the man-hole and climbed down, obviously my curiosity overpowering my disgust

"Dad" i said as i got to the bottom, scared

"I'm behind you honey" he said suddenly giving me a start.

"Do you want me to carry you" He continued.

"No way….I'm a big girl"

"There are rats and sewer gunk" he said blocking his nose

"Eww, But i am a kunoichi and i will stand tall" Bonny said pumping her fist in the air

"Whatever you say pumpkin" he said ruffling Bonny's hair

"Yeah" Bonny's said grinning from ear to ear

"But i will pick you if i need to"

"That's if you can catch me" Bonny said with a smirk

And with that she was gone.

"Bonny, you don't even know the way" he said turning in every possible direction

"Yeah…But if i get lost, or a sewer monster eats me,,,,,,it's your fault"

"Gotcha" Bonny's father said to himself.

If only he knew...what he was up against.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~On Nearby Rooftop~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where is he taking her?" Donnie asked

"By the looks of it, her apartment" Mikey said –as-a-matter-of factly

"Mikey…How did you know that" Don's mouth wide open

"Well, duh, there is a huge painting of her hanging on the wall"

"Ohhh" Donnie said regaining his composure

"Guys shush, do you hear that" Leo said pulling out his katana blades

"Foot bots" Donnie yelled twirling his bo-staff.

**AN: Sorry it's short**

**Mikey: Why so short dude**

**Me: I'm sorry and Mikey, I'm a girl**

**Donnie: Sorry, it's not that he's sexist **

**Me: No biggie, time to go, see you in two days...HOPEFULLY.**

**TMNT: By FJ99, COME IN THE NEXT TWO DAYS, _OR WE WILL FIND YOU._**

**_FJ~OUT(HAPPY APRIL FOOLS)_**


	9. Chapter 9: SPIKE

**AN:Sorry for posting this late and for grammatical errors, i have no time, just know that it is my family's fault. I WILL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING NEXT CHAPTER. PROMISE. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Five year old Bonny POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wanted dad to follow me so that I could spook him out, but as I was setting my plan in motion I spotted a turtle, a very bored looking turtle.

"What you doing" I said looking down at the turtle.

"Like it matters" The turtle replied

"Why wouldn't it matter" I said

"How…how did you hear me" the little turtle stammered

''Can I tell you a secret" I said turning to see if dad was around

"Mhmm" the turtle said nodding slightly

"I can read minds" I said trying to sound excited.

"Wow…..Just wow" he said utterly amazed

"I know, okay, just don't tell anybody"

"Okay" he said, looking up with what I think is a smile.

"Well, what's your name" I said trying to start up another conversation

He seemed to think for a while

"Umm…..I don't think I have one" He said looking glum

I took in the turtles features, and he looked like a normal turtle…..But if he's gonna be a kunoichi's pet then he has to be deadly. I glance at him again….Nah, he needs a deadly name, hmmm, so what.

Knives, no, Blade, no, what I got it.

"What about, Spike" I said with a hint of hope in my voice

"Hmmm, as what" he asked curiously

"As a name, dummy"

"As a name" he said as though thinking "I like it, thank you"

"You're welcome" I said looking around "Now, we have to hide"

"Hide….from who?" the little turtle said giving me a questioning look

"My dad" I said picking him up "You're lookout"

"Aye aye, captain" he said cheeringly

"Okay, tell me when he's coming, I'll go hide"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A few moments later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Psst, I can see a man coming" spike said

"Okay, perfect" I said grinning evilly

I see dad approaching from my hiding spot in the shadows, I approach him, being extremely light on my feet of course, and performed a leg sweep at my unsuspecting victim and stood on him victoriously.

"There you are" he said grimacing a little

"A five year old just bested you" I said getting of him "Always, and I mean always, remember that"

"Alright, alright, can we get going" he said stalking of

"Alright" I said walking up to spike an putting him in my pocket.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After several twists and turns~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wow, this place is amazing" I said staring at the open space in front of me

"I knew you would like it here"

Came a voice that I didn't recognize, I looked around till my gaze fell upon…. A giant rat.

It clicked, he was tall, he must be dad's friend, I was told he was different….But I was definitely not expecting this, so I did what was reasonable….i bowed.

_What a polite girl_ I heard him think, at that point, I mentally scolded myself.

_No reading anybody's thoughts without permission._

_But it was an accident _ I retorted

_No it wasn't, you wanted to know what he thought of you_

_So what _I snapped

_Not being very polite know, are we _My thoughts said in a sing song manner

_Okay, I'm sorry and I'll never do it again…HAPPY?_

_Yes, you and i both_

I was welcomed back into this somewhat strange reality by

"Hello, dudette, my name is Michelangelo, but you can call me mikey" Said an humanoid turtle with an orange mask, pulling me into a hug.

"Ohh, my name is bonny" I said returning the hug

"Alright" 'Mikey' said releasing me "These are my bros"

"Leo" he said pointing to the one in blue

"Hi" Leo said waving at me

"Raph" he said pointing to the red one who did nothing but fold his arms and smirk

"And last…but not least, the amaaaazing donnie"

"Technically, our full names are Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and as you already know….Michelangelo" Donnie said

"Well, okay brainyack"

His shoulders slumped

"it's nice to know there is someone here to put the facts straight" I said feeling bad for putting him down

He smile sheepishly, and I felt better

"B…..Bonny, is…is that you" A voice I knew too well stammered

"B….B...B..en" I said turning around, also stammering

I quickly grabbed him in a hug, and he quickly hugged me back.

"How..how is this possible" I and Ben stammered in unison

"Bonny, Ben, things need to be explained….Follow me"

I followed him silently, holding onto Ben's hand like it was my life support.

_Maybe _I thought _Maybe this was the surprise he was talking about_

_Yeah _I heard Ben's voice in my head

I smiled up at him as we entered what seemed like a dojo, for a quick moment I glanced back at the boys, but they looked just as confused as we were.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At a certain rooftop~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Guys, do you think this was another ambush" Mikey asked

"No way Mikey, there's too small a number for it to be" Leo answered stabbing a foot bot

"Then what could they be here for" Raph said kicking a foot bot on its chest and gabbing it with his sai

"Guys think" Leo said backing Raph "What could they be here for that's close by and of high importance"

"But the only thing I could think of is…" Donnie said

"STACEY!" They said in unison, well most of them.

"Mozzarella sticks" Mikey said along with them " What you said"

They all turned in time to see the apartment go out in flames

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the apartment~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Bonny, wake up" Ruben cried trying to shake his friend out of her current state.

_She'll come out of it, you need to protect yourself if you want to protect her._

"Okay, I'll make sure no one gets to her"

He said walking out the door into the hallway and going down the stairs, when suddenly it got hotter and things started taking a turn for the worst, he turned around to get Bonny, when he realised he was surrounded by flames.

"Should've stayed with her when I got the chance" He said to himself as he ran through the fire and out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A five year old Bonny~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Bonny, we've made the Kraang signals to be deflected, thus disabling them the ability to locate you, your brother and your mothers trajectory"

Thomas McClain, otherwise known as my father said.

"Like the one at home" I asked still holding my brother's hand

"Yes, and no, you see the one at home merely scrambles the signal, this one blocks it out the signal entirely, and is much stronger"

"Then why can't I see mom"

"Bonny, we don't know what will happen if all your signals collide"

He said walking towards us, after all, we were all standing.

"It might destroy the shield effect, and we can't risk that" He continued

"Ohh, but mom's signal is not as strong as ours" I said gesturing to I and Ben

"We can't risk it Bonny, and I have one more surprise for you"

"_Ohh, I can't possible imagine, maybe I and Ben and another person are triplets"_

"_I know right" _ Ben replied

"_Hey, why haven't you been joining the conversation, hmmm."_

"_You were handling it"_

"_Well, I think you should take it from here"_

"_Well okay if you say so….The conversation is almost finished anyway"_

I turned around and glared daggers at him.

"You are staying here for a year" Dad said hurriedly

"What!" I and Ben screamed in unison

"_I can't believe it" _I thought

"_Neither can I" _

He reached out and hugged me as tight as he could, and I hugged him with the same intensity.

"_This is gonna be awesome, a year with my brother, everyday seeing him and doing everything with him"_ I thought

"_My thoughts exactly sis, this is gonna be awesome"_

I can't breathe, because of the hug, but I know it's worth it.

Alright I can smell smoke, but the dreamscape is over.

It could be smoke from the alley, but Ruben won't leave me there.

So I have to be in my apartment, then maybe the chimney, I don't have one.

Ohh my gosh, there is a fire in the apartment, THE FOOT that's the only thing coming to me right now.

My eye snap open and I see the smoke.

_Under the Bed_ a voice in my head cries

I look under the bed and find a purple package and a book, so without thinking I grab them.

I look around and see a bag, so I put them in and hang the bag around my shoulder.

I look for weapons next, I pick up two pairs of katana( one for me, one for Ruben), I put one pair in the sheath on my back and hold the other pair

I take out a shuriken and throw it at the glass that separates my room from the outside world since doors are dangerous during a fire .I see a crack and am relieve knowing that that crack is my only chance outta here._  
_


	10. Chapter 10 IS MY DAD, MY DAD

**AN; Sorry for the previous chapter, i made this long to compensate.**

**For starters, my shift button is broken, so i improvised**

**Second, cunningJham [**brother**] held my laptop hostage.**

**Like it is still considered a laptop, i have had it since i was eight, and it is pratically almost destroyed because of having two brothers [**Don't ask**]**

**Mikey; Hey, why did you lock us in the closet last chapter**

**/Mikey faints for no reason/**

**Donnie; Why is mikey on the floor**

**/Tries to hide bat, but fails/**

**/Gets tackled by Raph/**

**/Stands up groggily/**

**Me; Lets start the story, shall we**

**THANKS TO LeviLemon, Lisafrank1234576, Minnow the SeaWing For reviewing.**

* * *

I walk to the glass and pull the shuriken out, then I run to the farthest end of the room and charge for it, katana still in my hand.

I hear the glass shatter and I smile, but before I knew it, I was dropping, with the next roof approximately 10 feet below.

I'm approaching in faster than you can think, so I think fast, I leap of the glass behind me and propel myself towards the roof, I spin in the air, before landing gracefully, Okay not quite so gracefully.

I see the turtles fighting foot bots, I hate it when I'm right.

I glance over and also see Karia, so I charge for her, when I got a thought.

_You don't have your outfit._

"_Just great, come on Kurai, think"_

"_Think, think, think"_

I was thankfully snapped out of my thoughts by the mocking coming from of a certain Kunoichi.

"Well, well, well, Fancy meeting you here" Karai said in her stupid annoying mocking tone.

"Ohh, poor Karai, never imagined you to be an Arsonist, I mean, torching up random buildings''

_At least I hope it was random._

"I am not here to talk Kurai" Karia said smirking " I am here to finish you"

_Ooooo, I'm getting on her nerves, wait, how did she know it was me._

I look down and see I'm in my armor, talk about weird.

"Hmmm, it seems you inherited narcissistic behaviour from your father" I said barely containing a giggle.

I want to get on her nerves so bad that I forgot I could hardly breathe.

She growled, ohh man, she's mad.

''I came here to talk'' I continued calming myself '' I want to join the foot''

''Ha, Do you think my father will accept the scum that has been attacking us, and even worse…..Insulting him'' She said drawing her tanto.

''I was just joking'' _No I wasn't_ ''And you and what army''

She snapped her fingers, and guess what…No one came

'' That's what I thought'' I said pulling out smoke bombs '' And Karai, when I do get in, you will eat your words, and by words I definitely mean swords''

I continued holding out my katana.

''Kurai'' Leo said running towards me '' You are not really considering joining the Foot…..Are you''

_Ohh, great, pretty boy had to get involved._

''Sayonara, Leonardo''

And with that I threw the smoke bombs and dispersed into the black smoke.

/Leonardo's POV/

''Mikey'' I exclaimed

''Ohh, alright, smoke bomb'' Mikey said throwing the egg on the floor

''So….What was that all about'' Donnie asked as we walked into the lair.

''Kurai asked to join the foot'' I replied bluntly

''WHAT'' Donnie and Raph yelled

''Mhmm, Mhmm, what about Stacey'' Mikey asked, completely unfazed by the current situation

''We lost sight of her'' I said sighing ''And that not the point''

''Yeah, someone that beat Leo and Karai at the same time, wants to join the foot'' Donnie interrupted.

I gritted my teeth as a response, I was been shown up by a girl, perfect ending to a perfect day.

''I…I mean cheated to win'' Donnie added

''Nice save bro'' Mikey said putting his hand on his chin as though thinking ''Hmm, I wonder if Stacey is Kurai''

Raph was about to slap him, when I intervened.

''Mikey, could be onto something''

''Your brother is right, the coincidences of these events happening are unlikely, you have my permission to investigate, and find out what you need'' Sensei voice echoed from behind me.

It took all my self-control not to jump, man he's scary when he does that.

/Bonny's POV/

I made my way to the entrance of the mansion, and took several deep breaths.

The gate was locked, but I was the only one home when I left.

I took a few steps backwards and leapt over the gate, and made my to the mansion door.

I put my thumb lazily on the pad and strolled in, the lights came on, I went in a defensive stance, when I turned and saw the intruder…My dad.

''Hey dad'' I said causally, dropping my stance.

''Going to bed so soon'' He asked walking towards me

I took a few steps back, what was he talking about.

I looked down and saw that I was in a night gown.

_What, is a crazy illusion or a weird dream_

_You did say you had powers in the memory._

_So, cool_

''Bonny'' I heard my dad call out

''Sorry Dad, I just spaced out, yeah I'm going to bed, tonight was a long night'' I said turning to the stairs

''Get some rest, in two days we shall go on an outing'' He said walking up the stairs to the right

I wasn't stupid, today is 3rd day since the hospital, since it was technically past midnight.

''What about the business trip'' I asked staring at him

''It was cancelled'' He replied avoiding eye contact

That lying bastard

''Ohh, sorry, Dad'' I said faking a smile.

He walked up the remaining stairs and entered his room, I watched him leave before I resided to the comfort of my own room.

I stood behind the door taking in the sight before I plopped on the ben and let sleep consume me.

/Flashback[Six year old bonny]/

''_I'm sorry guys, I have to go'' _

''_Will you ever come back'' _Mikey asked still clinging onto me

'' _I'll come back on a mutation day'' _I said reassuring him

''_Promise'' _Mikey said hugging me

''_Promise'' _I said hugging him back

He let go of me and i went on to say my goodbyes to the rest of my somewhat temporary family.

I hugged Master Splinter, but i knew Leo and Raph would try and act tough and stay strong.

''_Hey Leo'' _ I said walking in Leo's general direction

''_Yeah, Stacey'' _He said walking towards me.

''_Keep Raph in check for me, okay''_

I continued shortening the distance between us, and without thinking I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

He blushed slightly, covering it up by looking at the floor.

I giggled.

''_I keep an eye out for Raph''_He replied

''_Thanks, but don't forget to take care of yourself okay''_

''_Yeah, Okay'' _ He said pulling me into a hug '_'I'll miss you''_

''_Me too, Le-o'' _I said between sobs

I walked over to Donnie.

''_I can't believe a year is over already'' _He said

''_Yeah, me neither'' _ I said hugging him

''_You're the –sobs- only one –sobs- who understands me'' _He said crying into my hair

''_I'll be back on a mutation day'' _I said smilling

''_Yeah, but which one'' _He pulling out

I walk over to Raph who looks unfazed and has his arms crossed.

''_I guess I'll miss you most of all Raph, we spent a lot of time together'' _ I said tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

''_Yeah'' _He replied.

But I knew that was his way of saying, _I miss you too._

''_May I'' _I asked trying not to cry.

''_Yeah, sure'' _

And with that I hugged him.

I reached into my pocket and brought out spike

''_Here Raph, I want you to keep spike''_

''_But why, he's your pet'' _He said grabbing the little turtle

''_Once I'm gone you would have no one to talk to, so you can talk to spike''_

''_Yeah thanks, But…. he's a turtle''_

''_Yah, well so are you''_

''_That's not what I meant'' _He smirking

''_I know, I just don't want you to feel lonely again'' _I said giving him a peck on the cheek ''_I've set up a telepathic link between both of you''_

''_What does that even mean''_

''_You'll see''_

I walked towards the exit not bothering to say goodbye to Ben, we had been preparing a week prior, besides he's staying a week later than I, and there is not much left to say.

As I was walking out the darkness lifted and my eyes fluttered open.

I snuck a wayward glance at my alarm clock, 5; 30, must be my definition of sleeping in.

I got out of bed oddly refreshed, since I only had about five hour-thirty minutes of sleep.

Since I was up, breakfast was in order.

I walked down the stairs quietly, so I don't wake up the man who has been lying to me, and looked around for the kitchen.

I found it the first place I checked, in the room under the stairs to the right of the pedestal.

I grabbed an apple from the fruit basket on the dinning, and made my way to explore the house.

I heard noises coming from a room north of my position, and followed cautiously.

Peeking into the room I saw no one, so I walked in, immediately I heard objects cutting the air, and I dodged, catching the last one with the apple.

''Ohh, great, now you've impaled my apple'' I said pulling the shuriken out of the apple and took a bite.

''Your reflexes have become slow, you shall begin training''

My 'dad' said walking into the light, what, he could be lying about being my dad, I might have been kidnapped for all I know.

''I was in a coma for how many weeks, and you expect me to be at my top game'' I snapped at him.

''You have to be prepared for anything, your reflexes should be very sharp, NO excuses'' He said calmly.

I huffed

''Yes father, when do we begin training'' I said taking another bite out of the apple.

''Right about…..Now''

He said throwing another shuriken at me, but I caught it easily as I finished I finished an apple.

''You have to make every move, without out sustaining unnecessary injuries'' He said pointing to my now bleeding hand.[that I didn't notice]

''Yes, father '' I said, with a hint of annoyance in my voice.

/At the dojo/

''Again'' My father said.

Here is my position, he as a sword to my throat and I am supposed to evade it without getting hurt, upon first glance at me, you would see a girl with waist length brown hair put in a ponytail, with cuts and bruises all over her body.

It would be better if I started from a few minutes ago.

/Flashback/

''Follow me''

My dad said leading me to a place that looked like a dojo, before was an obstacle course, a very sharp and dangerous obstacle course.

''Get through this obstacle course'' He said

Well that sounded easy enough.

''Without getting hurt'' He continued.

Ouch, knew there was a catch.

''Great'' I mumbled to myself.

I slowly walked onto the platform that was raised ten feet in the air, and prepared myself for anything.

''I'm ready'' I called out.

Suddenly shurikens came flying at me from all directions, and I avoided most, emphasis on most, because I was scrapped by several.

I walk forward and see ropes hanging from the ceiling, and look down and see sharp spikes pointing upwards, I am starting to doubt this sharpen your senses thing, I mean, who made this 'obstacle course'.

''More like a death trap'' I mumble incoherently .

I grabbed one rope and swung to the other, definitely not losing my death grip on the rope, I hear a whiz past me and turn my head to see a glint of silver, a kunai.

I swung hurriedly from rope to rope trying to dodge all the kunais heading my way, another emphasis on trying, because I got on lodged up my arm at this very instant.

I walked onto a platform, yanking the kunai out of my arm, I winched slightly.

I look ahead to see a pool with electric eels swimming peacefully, and a thin wooden board starting at my end and ending at the other.

''You got to be kidding'' I said turning to the person to the person trying to kill me.

I looked at the board and run across it, I know something is coming at me, but I don't look at it I just dodge, this time actually succeeding.

I look back and see the wall covered in darts.

I look forward and see the last challenge, to get down.

I have two options, rope attached to the ceiling or stairs.

Now sensible person would choose stairs, but right now I think I'm sticking to the safest option…..THE ROPE.

From what this obstacle course has taught me, anything can be booby trapped.

I've faced shurikens, kunais, darts and eels; I'm surprised there isn't lava.

I've thought about all scenarios involving the rope and stairs, in the rope there are three options to any trap; Jump, dodge or tuck n roll.

I leaped onto the rope and…Snap.

The rope broke.

I spun in the air before landing gracefully on my feet.

''That wasn't so ba-aaaah''

I dragged the last part because the ground beneath my feet opened up, but I was quicker, I flipped to the side and stood there triumphant, well that was until where I was standing also gave out beneath me.

I flipped out of the way again, and this kept on until the floor stopped giving out.

I was now completely on the other side, and I let myself rest.

''Well, done, Kurai, but you got hurt, and that is not the key'' My dad said from behind me

_How did he get there''_

_NO, more importantly how did he know''_

_He already knew in your memory''_

_I know, I know, but the way he said it, it sounded like something he read of a book_

''How did you know'' I asked, trying to sound and look shocked.

''I found your costume in your room'' he said bluntly

_I can tell he's lying_

_I know, the memory was probably a long the time mom went missing_

_What do you mean missing, she died_

_No, I can feel she's alive._

_We have to find her, I need to acquire more memories _

_Okay, but you do realize you're talking to yourself_

''_Yeah, well, so are you'' _I retorted

''_Chill, I am just your subconscious''_

''_Yah, then why am I talking to you''_

''_Because you need answers''_

''Bonny, Bonny''

I got snapped out of my mental argument when my supposed father started talking.

_Mental note;, stop making mental arguments with other people present._

''_Agreed''._

''Sorry, 'dad', just deep in thought''

''Alright, want to try the course again''

I looked up at it, and grinned at the challenge.

''Why not, but what about my injuries''

''I'll be right back''

He said leaving the room, seconds later he came back with bandages and disinfectants.

As he was patching me up, I stared at where I was cut when I was eating the apple, it was completely healed, no sign I was ever cut.

If he knew me, he wouldn't be doing this

if he knew me, we would be working on a plan to find mom

if he was my Dad, he would be more concerned that I was in a coma and not stupid reflexes

if he isn't my dad, then who exactly is he.

* * *

**Me; that was long**

**Bonny; So is my dad, my dad or what **

**Me; Sorry can't tell**

**Random Announcer; Will Mikey wake up, Will we find out the truth, Will this argument between Author and OC end; Find out, next chapter**

**Bonny; Takes kunai and charges at me**

**Me; Have a good day**

**[Runs away from OC]**


	11. Chapter 11- Present, eeh

**AN;So, i'm alive, busy, but alive, sorry for taking o long, you know life.**

**Life; hey it's not my fault you're a bad procasti-/Life falls to the ground/**

**/Me trying to hide frying pan/**

**Me; How does rapunzel do it.**

**onward...to the story**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the Lair(Leo's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Guys, once it's dark, we leave for patrol " I said practicing my katas

"By patrol, you mean, hanging out with your girlfriend" I heard Mikey say

I walk up to him maintaining my composure.

"We are going to collect information" I said gritting my teeth "And….SHE- IS- NOT- MY- GIRLFRIEND"

"Whatever you say Fearless" Raph said putting his arm on my shoulder.

_Frustrating_

"I'm going to my room to meditate, be ready"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Bonn'y POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So I was done with my obstacle *cough* death course, and I managed to give in to my instincts completely.

I had just finished the course with no injuries, and was slipping down the rope to get down, now you must thinking, the rope is gonna break, but the shocker is….The course rearranges itself.

This is like my 20th coming down this course, remember when I said there couldn't be lava….well there is, the eel pool was replaced with lava.

Of course I did everything without hesitation, you know, because I'm just that good.

But there is one thing that strikes fear into the hearts of grown men…The rope *shudders*.

Why you might ask….Hmmm, well the last couple times I went on it, it snapped, and below where, spikes, piranhas, acid; so as you can see I'm really taking back the comment about it being the safest option.

I slid down the rope expecting something….and, I got nothing, well nothing except severe rope burn. Ohh wait, did I mention rabid dogs.

Yeah great thing my instincts kicked in, or I would be dog food.

"Well, how did I do dad" I said dragging the last part

"You got hurt" He said coldly

Wait, what?, I did that perfectly, is he talking about the rope burn

"But, it's just rope burn" I said starting to get a little dizzy "No biggy, I can-"

I couldn't finish because darkness clouded my vision.

_Ohh well _I thought

_Just you and me, voice of reason._

**_And why are you being so cheerful, thought you hated me._**

_How can I hate you, your me I'm you, I'm talking to myself, wait what._

**_Sheesh just relax_**

_Answers, now_

**_I know as much as you do, but more_**

_You are confusing, why do I even talk to you_

**_Cause I'm the only one you can talk to, and trust._**

_I can feel you smirking._

**_Doesn't that mean you're smirking at myself._**

_Ugh, you're just trying to confuse me, you are supposed to be helping me._

**_Well, there's the light, talk to you, when you allow me._**

_What are you-_

But before I could continue, my eyes fluttered open, and I saw my father over me.

"The rope was lace in poison wasn't it" I said weakly

"Yes, Injuries are weaknesses, and weaknesses cannot BE TOLORATED"

"Yes, sir" I said mockingly under my breath

"What was that" he said grabbing a sword.

"How long was I out" I said speaking louder.

"Five hours" he said inspecting the sword

Wow, great news, I had already spent three hours on the death trap, and now it's Five in the evening.

''So…what we doing now'' I said getting up

And before I knew it there was a sword to my neck.

''This'' he said

I wanted to speak, but I knew that the slightest movement and I will be cut.

_Hey, voice of reason_

_**What now**_

_You're me stop being grumpy_

_**What you want.**_

_Can't you see the situation_

_**Yeah,yeah,yeah, fine, Take a couple fast faces flip over him, kick him in the back and disarm him**_

Wow, that sounds so easy.

_**Suck it up, you're a kunoichi, behave like one.**_

_Okay on three, _

_**Two**_

_Oh, yeah, I was born ready._

_**Three.**_

_Wait what._

Before I knew it I had flipped over him, he's one the floor, and I'm with the sword

_Okay that just happened._

''I did it'' I proclaimed victoriously

''Without getting hurt'' He said looking at the scratch on my arm

_Dammit, how did I know he was gonna say that_

_**Don't know, isn't he your dad**_

_You are not helping, why do I even talk to you._

_**Because I'm the only one who sticks by you and tell you the truth; and plus, I'm me, and you're me.**_

_What._

_**The confusion I bring, is what you love about me. **_

_Mhmm, yeah that's the reason_

_**Oh, don't look now, but there's a sword on your neck**_

''Bonny, you are not here'' he said

''Sorry, just thinking'' I said somberly

_**Psst**_

_What, brain_

_**Tell him you're not Bonny McClain , tell him she died years ago.**_

_What_

_**Just do it.**_

''Dammit, I'm not Bonny, Bonny died years ago'' I told him sternly

''What, what do you mean'' He asked, sounding concerned

But I knew it was fake… he knows.

_What should I do now _

_**Just say what I say**_

_Okay_

_**I killed Bonny off years ago**_

''I killed Bonny of years ago, needed a place to crash'' I said an evil grin appearing on my face

''The only way she survived would be by a miracle'' I continued now full on smirking

_**Now you're getting it**_

''Then, I have a proposition for you Kurai, are you still coming with me tomorrow'' He said with a smirk of his own

''I would never dream of defying your wishes father'' I said mockingly

''I guess I should be taking my leave'' I continued heading for my room.

/**My room/**

My dad's, so not my dad; my real parents may be dead for all I know, my apartment got torched by an arsonist.

_**You know how mad she'll be if you keep calling her that**_

_Yeah_

_**How about the package**_

_What package_

_**The package and the book**_

_Ohhh_

_**You know, for you being me, you pick up on things real slow**_

_Shut up, you_

_**By that you mean shut up me**_

I walk to my drawer, and pull out the book and the package.

_Should I open it _

_**yes**_

_First time we've gotten to a conclusion quick_

_**You be fine as long as you let me take over…..Completely**_

_Hey_

_**Just open it**_

I carefully unwrapped the purple wrapping paper, revealing a brown box.

''Well, here goes nothing''

I opened it and saw a ray gun.

''Coolio'' I whispered screamed

I slowly got the gun out and laid it on my bed, the only content left being a note.

I unfolded it carefully and read.

_Hey Donnie,_

_The last time I saw you was on your 10__th__ mutation day and I promised a present, I think you said you wanted a molecular descrambler or something._

_I got you this, I call it, The DE-RE Constructing ray….You'll Know what it does._

_HAPPY MUTATION DAY_

_P.S Hope the __Boys__ like their gifts_

_Love Bonny_

''I know what I have to do, I'll get them to remember me''

_**You mean force them**_

_Maybe…I need to find the other gifts_

_**Check your closet**_

_What._

_**Just do it.**_

I walk to the closet and open it

_See, there's nothi-_

_**Told you.**_

_The boxes where labelled MD_….. Could mean anything

_**Ya, right**_

_Open it._

I pull the box out and open it to find…..A dress.

''What, that's it'' I exclaimed

**[AN; would have put exclamation mark if I could, sorry]**

_**Just check it out**_

_Fine brain_

_**Go on.**_

I pull the dress out, a nice shade of red, a red mask **[Like RAPH'S], **Twin sias with a red ribbon rapped around the handle.

_Weird_

Red stilettos and a note

* * *

_Hey Raph,_

_Remember the bet we made on your 10__th__ B-Day. _

_Raph; What I want for my Mutation Day…Hmm, let see, Bonny…. In a dress._

_Me; Like that will happen_

_Raph; If you, don't I own you for a year_

_Me; Same terms go for you pretty Boy_

_Raph; You and Dresses are like cats in water, Neva gonna happen._

_Me; When your Jaw drops to the floor you'll see, Raphie._

_**I have the whole thing on tape, ENJOY YOUR PRESENT, RAPHIE.**_

* * *

''Okay, I am so winning that bet'' I said to myself

_**Not if he doen't remember you.**_

_I don't care….think about it later…..Got to patrol._

I look under my bed and revealed my darkest .

''Finally'' I spoke to no one

''Ohh, when I see those pretty boys…. Their gonna get a piece of my mind''

**AN; Hope you liked it, I'm shifting my updating schedule to once a week**

**P.S if you want to know why read my profile.**

**Bonny; What do i mean by piece of my mind**

**Mikey; Yeah what does she mean**

**Me; Mikey you weren't even supposed to know about that, don't give your bros spoilers**

**Raph/Donnie/Leo; spoilers about what.**

**/ I throw smoke bomb/**

**Me; Pheew, lost 'em**

**Raph/Mikey/Leo/Donnie; Get her**

**Me; O...ooo, see you later, hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Random Narrator; What is Kurai planning, Will the boys accept her, will the boy capture our lovely author.**

** Me; Yes they will**

**Random Narrator; Find out next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12: What do you think of death

**AN: SORRY FOR BEING LATE, JUST STARTED WRITING TODAY, SORRY AGAIN.**

**I KNOW I HAVE TO SAY THIS ONCE IN A WHILE SO.**

**Disclaimer: **

**I do not own TMNT, but i wish i do, so yeah.**

**ENJOY**

* * *

I was racing through the roof tops, thinking about how the people I came to call my family will treat me,

Will they think I abandoned them?

Would they welcome me with open arms?

Or will they just plain out ignore me?

Questions.

Do they know I will give my life to protect them

I am just pawn in the game of chess, a replaceable piece, which is part of a goal…..My goal in fact to protect my family.

I do not fear death….In fact now that I think about it…I welcome it

I welcome it's eerie darkness, the serenity.

Is dying really death or a new life?

I mean, life as all these struggles, all this pain.

Yet the death that people fear is the answer to all their troubles.

My life has been nothing but nothingness, when I woke up my life was filled with what it seems…no purpose.

I was in the depths of my thoughts that I didn't notice the conversation from couple rooftops behind me had come to a stop.

_Wasn't there talking before, or at least background noise, something isn't right_

"_**Yeah, the conversation had, pizza, busting some heads and more pizza" **_ The voice in my head added sarcastically.

"The guys" I said out loud

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Nobody's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mikey was up and raring to go,

_fly like a bee sting like a butterfly_

he thought

"Chop, Chop bros, let's do this" Mikey said hurrying to the entrance

"Mikey!" Raph said through his gritted teeth "We're the ones waiting for you"

Walking past him, Raph hit Mikey upside the head

"Owwie" Mikey said rubbing his head " What was that for?"

"We got to go dimwit" Raph said running through the exit

"Oh, yeah" Mikey said running through the exit swinging his nunchuks "Boo-ya- Kashaa"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After a while~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Last one to reach that fire escape has a smelly shell" Mikey shouted

"That is so gonna be easy" Raph said pounding his fist

"You're just saying that 'cause i'm gonna win" Mikey said running forward "Oh, yeah, GO!"

"MIKEY!" Leo, Raph and Donnie shouted

"I win" Mikey said proudly

"Thats because you cheated" Donnie said panting

"I can beat you guys any day, and besides, all is fair in love and war" Mikey said elated

"Shh" Leo said drawing his katana

"What, Leo, care to bow to the master" Mikey continued

"Yeah, Leo, Have you found us some heads to bust" Raph said drawing his sais

"I goes so" Leo said as the others brought out their weapons

"Aww, man, i was just about to suggest pizza, ohh well this is good to" Mikey said

* * *

**Kurai's POV**

* * *

i don't want to fight, dammit i should have been more careful.

**_Yeah, you definitely should've_**

_You're. Not. Helping._

i slowly walk to the roof access door, and press my body flat onto the side, hoping the shadows would conceal me.

**_You know, this reminds me of a time we played hide and seek._**

**_FLASHBACK_**

"Mikey...Mikey" I said ducking behind the couch "Raph is gonna find us"

"Booo!" Mikey whisper/ yelled

"What is wrong with you" I said hitting him on the arm "You gave me a heart attack"

"I'm a ninja it's what i do" Mikey said smirking

"Well getting beat up is what you'll do if Raph finds us after that prank" i whisper/ yelled back

"You're the R word, Raph would never hurt a fly"

"Yeah he won't hurt a fly, but he will definitely hurt us"

"Ohh no, he's coming" Mikey said cowering behind me

"You Baby" I said gulping "These are the times i wish i was invincible"

"Where are you guys" Raph growled "Come out and i won't hurt you"

He came behind the couch where we were hiding and i was prepared to run, when he...walked passed us.

"What!" I whispered

"Is he gone" i heard Mikey say from behind me, his voice trembling

"Yeah, he's gone, he didn't see us" i said turning around "Where are you?"

"The more important question is ,where are **you**?"

Pointing to where i was Mikey continued

"You should be there judging from where your voice is coming from, but i can't see you"

"So you can't see me, i can't see you, and Raph can't see us, do you know what that means?" i stated

"Yes" Mikey said putting his hand on his chin stroking an imaginary beard "WE. ARE. BLIND" Mikey stated

"No, Mikey" I said softly "I think i turned us invisible"

"Imagine what this means" I continued

"A revolution in the hide and seek department" Mikey contributed

"Exactly, think about all the pranks" i added grinning evilly

"Yes, yes" Mikey said pretending to stroke a cat "We must begin. **NOW"**

* * *

i was brought out of a memory i wished to complete by shouting.

"Leo" I heard Raph say "We've cleared the roof, nothings here"

"Yeah, Leo" I heard Mikey say, still as bubbly as ever

"But...But i felt something"

"Don't worry, Leo" I heard donnie say "We all have our of days"

"Yeah, Fearless can't always be right" Raph said snickering

_Should i save him from further humiliation_

**_Yes please_**

_very well_

"Well, well, boys, fancy meeting you here, Give Leader boy some slack"

"Kuria" They said, simultaneously drawing there weapons.

"This is what i get from saving Lame-onardo from humiliation"

i hear something cutting through the air , images come to my mind

a boy with charcoal black hair with a red streak running through it; Lying on a rooftop with an arrow through his chest, blood everywhere.

I snap out of the trance just in time to see an arrow heading for Leo's heart.

**_I ONLY HAVE A SPLIT SECOND WINDOW, WILL I MAKE THE RIGHT CHOICE._**

* * *

**ME: Bonny, are you gonna save Leo?**

**Bonny: I don't Know, from where i stand the distance is far; Do you think i'll make it?**

**ME: Why should i tell, it'll be a spoiler**

***Bonny hold tessen to my neck***

**ME: Your applause...as BONNY make it of the stage...WITH POLICE ESCORT. Lets see how Leo's brothers are handling this situation.**

**Mikey: What situation?**

**Raph:Yeah, what situation, we were about to hand Kuria her butt on a silver platter.**

**Me: So none of you noticed the arrow heading for Leo's heart**

**Donnie: Arrow heading for what!**

**Me: Ninjas my foot**

**Mikey/ Raph/ Donnie: We have to save him**

**ME: Oops, shouldn't have told you, but there is nothing you can do anyway.**

**ME: i will give you guys a hint, the arrow will not be deflected, and the person who shot it never misses.**

**GOODNIGHT AMERICA...AND OTHER COUNTRIES.**

_**SEE YOU NEXT TIME**_


	13. Chapter 13: Immortal

**AN: I decided to post early, Hurrah, just so you guys know in this story i want to make raphael suffer**

**Raph: Why me?**

**ME: don't act like you don't know**

**Raph: I really don't know**

**Me:if you guys want to know what he did read Tsuma by Created to write**

**Raph: *Raph grits teeth* What did i do.**

**Mordecai: Should i take him away**

**Rigby: Yeah, yeah,yeah should we take him away**

**Me:Take him to the asylum **

**Raph: waaait, what did i do?!**

**Mikey/donnie/Leo: Where did you take our brother**

**Me: where monsters like him belong.**

**Mikey/donnie/Leo: Please review, tell her he did nothing wrong**

**Me: i have the power to make you mute**

***They quiet down***

**Onward. with . the. story. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Third person POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Everything slowed down, for the archer, for the turtles for kurai. **(AN: Thanks to my blabber mouth the guys can now see the arrow)**

One thing occupied the archer's mind, to make the target and get paid, after all that why his services are needed he never misses.

As always, the arrow flies, the body falls with a thump, and there is an eerie silence.

He watched the body fall, the crimson blood flowing, the very thing that sustains life leaving the body, the four still standing trying to process what had happened.

His target should be dead, but it gets up.

_I never miss_ he thought

But yet right before his eyes the target is standing.

* * *

** (FIVES MINUTE AGO)**

I watched the arrow in slow motion, like it was taunting me to see what i could do to stop it.

I knew my sword will be to slow and besides….it was still in it's sheath.

The next thing i knew…i was on the laying on the rooftop with Leonardo next to me .I spared him a glance.

_He's fine_

I thought ,a smile that could put the Cheshire cat's to shame playing on my lips.

I saw the pool of blood forming around me.

_Damn_

One would expect having an arrow shot through your heart would hurt like hell.

But bubbling up inside my was unrestrained glee.

I felt like i could laugh, scream and dance at the same time.

But the morbid scene around me did not permit such actions.

There was an eerie silence and the air was full of tension, Leonardo was still on the ground,.

_I have a feeling I knocked him out on impact._

I was starting to feel light- headed, my vision blurring.

_Weep not for roads untraveled_

The lyrics poured in my head, i didn't know why but it unnerved my calm

_Weep not for paths left alone_

Why would i cry, i longed for death…..Right?

'_Cause beyond every bend_

_is a long blinding end_

_It's the worst kind of pain_

_I've known_

I felt a pang in my heart that had nothing to do with the arrow, the fear of the unknown.

_Give up your heart left broken_

Am I ready to give up, my heart is already broken, is it because of the arrow or the fact I will never see my family again, never get my memories, just because I want peace in the dark abyss

_And let that mistake pass on_

Is dying a mistake, will I find peace? **Or ** will I be tormented knowing I made the wrong decision?

'_Cause the love that you lost_

Will I lose the love of my parents, my family; if I die, will they mourn me? , will they remember me, if I can't remember myself.

_Wasn't worth what it cost_

What cost?, my life is of no value, what's there to live for, they are safe.

_**For now **_the voice in my head called out

_And in time you'll be glad it's gone_

Will I be glad once I'm gone, that I don't need to worry about my missing memories or the worlds troubles.

This brings up the previous question, am I making the right decision

_Woah-oo-oh-oh_

_Woah-oo-ohh_

_Woah-oo-oh-oh_

_Woah-oo-ohh_

**Leo POV**

I heard something sail through the air, but before I could even move…..i hit the floor, my world turning black.

_I saw myself, but younger meditating in what looks like the dojo._

_A younger version of mikey playing with weapons._

_I watched as he picked up a kunai and began flinging it around, somehow he lost his grip, and it was heading straight for…ME!_

_I shouted at myself to dodge, but he didn't seem to hear me, like I was some sort of passenger in this strange dream._

_The next thing I knew he was push out of the way by a person I never saw coming._

_A girl that looked our age with auburn hair with a black stripe on the right side, was sitting back to the wall where the younger me was staying._

"_Oh my gosh, Bonny, are you okay?" Mikey asked his voice trembling_

"_First of all call me alex" She said softly "And second I'm fine"_

"_I…I didn't mean it" Mikey said, his eyes glistening with unshed tears_

"_I'm fine mikey" She said softly as mikey laid his head on her lap_

"_You're bleeding" mikey said looking up the tears spilling out_

"_I'm fine" 'Bonny' or' alex' countered_

"_The kunai is in your shoulder" Mikey said backing up_

"_Mikey, I can't even feel it" she said pulling it out trying not to wince for is sake_

"_It wasn't even deep, just scratched the surface" she said smiling_

_But I knew the wound was at least an inch deep._

"_I'll get master Splinter" Mikey said standing up_

_"Mikey, i'm fine, i heal very fast" She said getting up with him, a smile plastered on her face._

_She turned to look at the younger me, who was just watching the scene unfold._

_"Are you okay Leo" She said helping my younger self stand up_

_"Yeah, i'm fine" He said looking at her shoulder "But are you okay?"_

_"I'm fine" She said looking at her shoulder "It's even healed, but a word of advice; have sharp reflexes or your brothers will kill you one day"_

_"Hey!" Mikey said pouting_

_"Especially Raph" She concluded_

_"Especially Raph" My younger self agreed "Thanks...you know, for saving me from being impaled"_

_"No, problemo, you guy are like the brothers i never had" She said pulling us into a hug_

_"What about Ben" Mikey said_

_"My comment still stands" She replied_

_"**NO ONE TELLS MASTER SPLINTER ABOUT THIS"** She continued "**Kapeesh"**_

_"You're the best, Bon, eer, i mean alex_" Mikey said

_"You know what, just keep calling me bonny" She said retreating from the hug_

_"Now, who wants me to cream them at mario kart" She continued_

_"You wish" My younger self and mikey said in unison_

"Leo..."

**"LEO!, wake up" **Someone said slapping me

"What!" i groaned rubbing my head

i look around to see blood everywhere, a silhouette of a body with an arrow sticking out of it's chest, and the most obvious thing my brother crowding around me

" What happened?" i said directing the question to donnie

"Kurai pushed you out of the way of an incoming arrow, you were out cold for a while"

"How long?"

"A minute" Donnie said smiling sheepishly

Wow, that felt longer

"Okay that isn't that bad" I said getting up

Wait a second she pushed me out of the way of an arrow, i looked at the distance between me an the silhouette, how far did she think she'll have to push me.

We have to help her.

"Guys, we have to-" i started

"This is great everyone's okay, and the foot aren't-" Mikey interrupted

Out of the blue we were surrounded by foot bots

"Here" Mikey completed

We got into our fighting stances

**Kurai's POV**

_Weep not for roads __untraveled_

I wouldn't cause i'm not gonna die

_Weep not for sights unseen_

I would see the world, go to paris, italy, spain ** i'm not gonna not not now not soon**

_May your love never end_

I will continue to love, continue to live, continue to suffer the worlds tragedies.

_And if you need a friend_

i will always be there to comfort, share their pain, angers and worries

_There's a seat here along side me_

And we'll tackle all obstacles as a family, 'cause, **i'm. not. gonna. die.**

My eyes snapped open, my breathing laboured, my complexion probably Pale, but i'm not gonna die, i'm gonna heal.

i stagger to my feet, feeling so dizzy, the world spinning around me, but i concentrate.(Or at least try to)

i see the foot everywhere,, i see Karai, then i see Red, lots and lots of red.

is that my blood or an expression to being angry, it's both

I reach for the arrow, i see donnie is about to tell me this is a bad idea, but if i leave it in it will be stuck when i heal and if i pull i pull it out then i will just reopen the wound.

i pull it out with a muffled scream, saying all the colourful vocabulary i know.

At least my armor slowed it down.

i feel the blood flowing down my suit, my blood staining my hands.

I reach for my swords, lowering them the crimson liquid flowing like a river on my swords tainting the silver purity, the moonlight giving it an eerie glow

i stop feeling light headed my blood must be replenishing

_Lovely_

i slash everything in my path, i'm starting to get better, you'll think wasting energy would make me faint on the spot, but no, i feel better than ever like i'm on an high dose of adrenaline; Which i'm guessing i am.

My muscles are aching, knowing i'm over exerting myself, but i don't stop, the minute i do, i'll get put down.

i look around for the boys , but i can't find them, Damn , Leo must have called a retreat.

I see that the bots are more concentrated at an area , i fight my way to the middle, it felt like i was on autopilot, because with the blood loss and over exertion, i should have collapsed and passed out minutes ago.

**_Talk about determination_**

_Yeah_

**_TO DIE!_**

_What!, Shut up __subconscious_

**_Get, out. of. here._**

I reached the center and what i see makes my heart stop, Mikey was covered in cuts and bruises, swinging his nunchuks, looking around at intervals.

He must not have heard, Leo signal a retreat.

I put my back to him, helping him reduce the number of bots.

He's fumbling for smokebombs , great!.

i take a couple, and throw them on the floor, with both of us disappearing into a puff of black smoke.

* * *

The archer watched the scene unfold from his rooftop, normally he would fake the kills, because, what is death but an illusion. But tonight Mistress Karai was here, and i know no matter my connections i would be punished be shredder.

And to add to my Platter, my mother also wants the girl dead, i don't know why and i can't ask questions.

All i know is that i have orders.

And with that he walks away

* * *

**AN: Who do you think the archer is?**

**I'm guessing you thought Leo was his target right.**

**OMG!**

**What to do to Raph.**

**Turn him to a cockroach? NO!**

**Kill him? No to easy**

**Let shredder capture and torture him? No he's too resilient and will break as soon as family is all right**

**Ahh, i know the perfect thing**

**Kill Mikey? Ding ding we've got a winner**

**Emotional pain? yes**

**MIkey: Why me, why not the others! **

**Me: Becwase wittle waphie loves you like no other *Evil laugh***

**Random Narrator: As the twelve year old author of this story gone crazy? YES.**

**Will Mikey die?, Is she Bluffing?, Will she insert herself into this story?Probably**

**Enjoy this story, before it gets *Spooky music* Cray-Zie**

**Me:I will reign supreme *Laughs crazily***

**Random narrator 2: See you when the author gets her sanity back, goodnight and goodday**

**ME:Goodnight Los ageles, i love you.**

**Narrators say in unison: if she gets her sanity back**

**Woman with sedative:It Los Angeles sweety**

**Me:Tweet Tweet, i'm a cuckoo bird**

**everyone together: that you are, sweet dreams**

**ME:Zzzzzz!**


	14. Chapter 14: Revealed

**AN: Im back people, after two weeks of procastination.**

**Mikey: Actually two weeks and two days.**

**Me: I was expecting Donnie to say that.**

**Mikey: They guys don't want to talk to you because of what you did to Raph and what you're gonna do to me, someones gotta do it.**

**Me:Sooo, we're cool right.**

**Mikey: Tight.**

***hugs him***

**Mikey: plus. I know I'm your favorite turtle.**

**Me: Let's get this thing started.**

* * *

Mikey was confused on minute he was surrounded, the next minute he was in a museum mansion.

_How did I get here_

He thought

He looked around, and just in time to catch the person standing next to him, that he didn't notice in all this haze.

_What happened_

He thought back to the battle, one minute he was with Raph, the next minute he was being acquainted with the foot bots swords.

Moments later his eyes adjusted to the darkness and he saw a familiar pair of bright red peering up at him.

**Kurai's POV**

Once I got Mikey I didn't know what to do, I remember throwing a smoke bomb…;.but how in the world did we get here….in the mansion.

I want to move but I feel dizzy and there's lots of pain in my upper body.

Everything is spinning, I feel like I'm about fall.

I brace to meet with the floor….but I don't, I feel a pair of strong but familiar hands catch me.

I look up to meet his eyes…Mikey's eyes, those innocent baby blue eyes.

Before I felt sleepy, really, really sleepy.

* * *

Mikey was wondering where he has seen those eyes before, when they started to droop.

''No,no...stay with me'' He said shaking her gently

''But..i'm so tired'' Kurai said in between yawns

Mikey was starting to panic, then he got an idea.

''We could play a game'' He suggested

''A game'' Kurai questioned

''Yeah, let's emm, let's call it search; i ask you where to find something and you tell me''

''O-okay''

The kunoichi said the blood loss and exhaustion getting to her.

''The first aid kit'' Mikey started

''In the left cupboard in the kitchen''

She answered even though she knew that the wound would be almost healed by know.

''And the kitchen is-''

''On the right under the right stairs... i think" She said trailing of.

Even that sounded strange to her.

''Umm, this. is awkward'' Mikey said helping her stand

''Uber weird'' Kurai said trying to stand on her own but only falling

''Here let me help'' Mikey said picking her up bridal style without her even getting a chance to answer .

Kurai wanted to protest, but she found no energy.

Mikey arrived at the kitchen, and shortly after found the first aid kit, still carrying Kurai.

''Where's your room'' Mikey asked

_what does he want to do there _

She thought, but she wanted to spend as much time with him as possible so she told him none the less.

"Stairs to the right, white door"

" Alright just hang on" Mikey said

"Yeah what else could I possibly do" She said gesturing to him carrying her, at the same time throwing him a small smile

Mikey took this chance to examine her features..

She had freckles next to her nose under her eyes.

_She looks cute _He thought.

But then his gaze drew to her eyes... Those familiar red eyes.

Then he dawn on an epiphany.

She was the girl of his dreams... No,no , the girl in his dream.

_A ten year old Mikey was running through the lair, but something felt missing._

_He kept trying to tell his fathers and brothers about the strange woman who came earlier , she was wearing a weird mask, and before he knew it he was sleeping._

_So everyone told his it was a dream caused by his active imagination, but as he is running trying to get away from Raph, who'll soon see a multicoloured spike; he couldn't help but fell something was missing._

* * *

Mikey stopped moving, like he was stuck in started shaking him, worried.

* * *

_Just a few days after seeing the strange the feeling of emptiness increased, and sometimes when he sleeps he has these dreams, dreams about him and a girl with the brightest red eyes making mud pies and snow angels._

_'It's just a dream' they kept saying, Raph even teased him about, but he held on to the dreams and they made him feel complete and that was good enough for him._

* * *

Kurai was staring intensely at the orange clad turtle, like if she dropped her gaze he would suddenly vanish.

His eyes where glazed overover, like he wasn't here.

Kurai was concentrating on his mask so she could have something to concentrate on. She really felt sleepy but she didn't want Mikey to worry.

But only if she knew she was also falling into a trance like state.

* * *

**FOUR YEARS AGO**

* * *

_Mikey was almost twelve, the feeling of emptiness buried deep inside. He had a feeling that the only reason he was still sane was because of the dreams. The dreams grew more vague as the years progressed, all he could remember were the eyes...those bright red eyes that gave him comfort and made him whole._

_Two years had passed since the empty feeling that only he felt started._

_He tried to talk to them about it but they all said the same thing over and over again, that asking them again was getting redundant._

_So he just bottled it._

* * *

Kurai was having here own scope of the past as well.

_A little red headed girl and a orange clad turtle running around._

_"Mikey, mikey, see what I can do" The girl cried out elated_

_"Come on, show me" The turtle said with pure joy._

_"Okay, but" She paused for a second " Close your eyes"_

_"But I don't wanna" The orange clad turtle cried_

_The little girl huffed but sighed defeated._

_"Please...Okay, but don't tell anyone"_

_"No one?" He questioned _

_"No one" She repeated_

_"Pinky swear" She continued_

_"Turtle promise" _

_"Here goes nothing" She said as she took a deep breath and threw her hands up in the air._

_For some time nothing happened, but then sure enough it started snowing._

_They played and played to their hearts content , using every stroke of imagination._

_Until they heard shuffling from Master Splinter's room._

_Then they remembered why the were alone in the first place, Leo and Raph got into a fight and master Splinter called them in for **the talk** . _

_They started to panic knowing that they can't hide the snow._

And that's where Mikey's events of that day end.

* * *

Memory bubbles clashed with Kurai's image of Mikey's face.

Short moments that involved snow, mid and chocolate.

Anytime she tried to make sense of things, they grew undistinguishable.

She kept trying until she saw flashes of red and phrases.

**"Chocolate... War...I win"**

**"Wh..who are you?"**

**"L..Leave.. I. I'm a-"**

**"Rome... Radio ... Help...Chzww"**

Just pieces waiting to be put together.

* * *

Mikey blinked, staring directly ahead , he saw the door Kurai described.

Quickly he put her down, weirded out by what just happened.

Be reached for the door handle and twisted it.

The door squeaked as it opened.

Mikey's eyes widened in silent appreciation of the interior decor.

White dresser with A mirror, purple duvet, white oak bed, purple cushioned chair.

So mostly white and purple.

Meanwhile Kurai plopped on her bed, not taking her eyes of Mikey.

Mikey turned to meet her gaze, the tension in the room suffocating him.

Both of them holding the other in their gazes, Mikey decided to break the silence.

"So..." He began.

"So..." She questioned.

"Are you..." Mikey trailed off at the end, changing the question

"Are you gonna patch that up" He said pointing to the arrow wound.

She nodded. "Are you gonna sit down" She said gesturing to the chair he saw earlier.

He nodded, sitting down, fumbling with the first aid kit.

Kurai stood up, removing the damaged piece of chest armor.

Mikey could see the entry point of the arrow, it just missed her heart by so shouldn't be standing let alone walk.

"Can I please have that" She said referring to the first aid kit.

Mikey watched as she walked to the bathroom, before slumped in the chair, releasing a breath he never knew he was holding.

He can't believe it's her

* * *

**Kurai's POV **

* * *

Once I closed the door I slumped down it.

Why is this so hard, i'm so excited he's here, yet all I do is stare.

Maybe he really remembers, but the way he looked at me.

Yeah maybe not.

Walking up to the mirror, I stared at my reflection, wondering why the heck my hair was black; now that I think about it, I never remembered packing my hair.

I focus on the mirror again and see my eyes turn green, before flickering back to bright read again.

I jumped back.

What the heck.

_Probably just my eyes playing tricks on me_

**_No it's not_**

_Where have you been,Huh?_

**_Thought you didn't want me_**_** around** _

_Whateves, I'm sorry, okay._

**_Ohh my goodness, the great Bonny McClain, apologizing; someone get a camera_**

_Yeah,yeah, Now, what did you mean?_

**_Ask the mirror._**

I glance at the mirror and saw that my waist length brown hair was back.

what da what.

Grabbing a fist full of my hair, I stared at it.

"When...How?"

If I listen to VOR(Voice Of Reason), then my eye colourcolour changed for a split second, and my hair came out of nowhere.

Why haven't I noticed it before.

I mean I rush my mornings bit still I could've-

**_You're rambling and shouldn't you be tending to your gunshot, ehm, arrow shot, you know there should be something for arrows if there's a thing for guns. I mean gunshots, hmm, maybe arrow stab or something. Great now you're making me ramble._**

Ohh, yeah the arrow _wound _ , gotta patch that up.

She slipped out of her getup, revealing her tank top and short shorts.

And what about all the scrambled phrases.

I put my fingers through the wonderful new hole in my tank top and is relieved to feel only a flesh wound.

Great, no stitches.

I glance at my PJ's lying on the floor, and scoop them up.

_A bath is in order._

I thought, striping of my clothes and climbing into the shower.

I turn on the tap, welcoming the ice coldwater.

It doesn't bother me.

* * *

**Five minutes later**

* * *

I stepped out of the shower in my pyjamas, my wet hair in a pony tail.

I turn to the mirror, examining myself.

Then a burst of pain erupted from my shoulder area, I had bandaged and disinfected the wound.

It's like all my adrenaline decided to leave at that head started pounding.

I pull the mirror out, revealing a compartment, I glance round, it had everything from aspirin to loaded syringes.

I take out two tabs of aspirin, then put them back.

_Aren't I supposed to take one, maybe it was two._

Then the pounding in my head came back stronger than ever, the world was spinning, my wound throbbing painfully.

Yeah, maybe I lied about it being a flesh wound.

_It'll be gone in the morning_

i kept telling myself, then I glance at the wall clock,

1:00 am

It is morning!, Great.

I take a cup from the drawer underneath the sink, and run it under the tap, and down the tablets.

I wait a couple of minutes for the drug to take effect, but by that time I can barely stand.

Using the sink to balance me, I reach into the cupboard and pull out the syringes.

So many, there are so many, most have labels, from vitamin B to Adrenaline.

But that isn't what I'm looking for.

Then I see one labled Scope.

Bingo.

Morphine and Scopolamine mixture.

I pick it up, my hand already shaking at this point; and stumble towards the door.

_**What about Mikey?**_

_He'll be gone by now._

Twisting the doorknob, I opened the door, walking into my room, I ttripped on my own two feet.

I felt hands catch me...Again.

"Bonny,what the shell, be careful"

I heard Mikey say.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded shakily, I looked up looking Into his baby blue eyes.

_Did he just call me Bonny._

* * *

**Mikey's POV**

* * *

i stared at her, her hair is in a different colour and longer, but her eyes are still the same.

"Did you just call me... Bonny"

I heard her say.

My face flushed in embarrassment, it's just her eyes that are the same yet I blurt it out.

"Are you-" I said without even knowing it.

She nodded.

Could that mean... No, she could have thought I meant are you okay or something.

But my heart Acted against my mind, and I pulled her into a hug.

"I missed you" I whispered burying my head into her hair.

It still smelled like strawberry and chocolate.

* * *

**Bonny's POV**

* * *

My eyes widened, he's hugging me, he remembers me.

"You remember?" I asked, biting my lip to stop it for quivering.

"Not all the details, but yeah" He said

I smiled

"Me too"

*don't worry, we'll figure it out together " Mikey said pulling out from the hug.

I smiled.

I saw Mikey looking at something, so I followed his gaze.

He was looking at the clock, it was almost 2:00.

Walking to the bed I turned to him grinning.

"You should probably go, I bet the guys will be worried" I said

"Aww, man, but we have so many things to talk about" Mikey whined.

"You can come back tomorrow, I mean today, think about topics and stuff"

"Yeah, you're right, but I need an excuse" He said tapping his chin.

"Please don't say you got it by a bus"

"I've got it" He said snapping his fingers.

"What are you-"

"I've got a cat to find"

"What do you-" I started but he was gone.

I plopped on my bed, grinning wildly, forgetting all about the syringe.

_This is gonna be the best day ever_

* * *

**_AN_: only if she knew, the next chapter is all about shredder, Kurai, Karai and the boys. YEAH.**

**Interesting fact: A mixture of morphine , chloroform and Scopolamine was previously used in obstetrics, to make a woman going through labor, not feel pain somewhat or not remember the pain.(twilight sleep)**

**Morphine and Scopolamine are both addictive.**

**Scopolamine is also Hyoscine or Boscopan.**

**Scopolamine along with Atropine are gotten from Belladonna otherwise known as deadly nightshade, which is poisonous.**

**And was also used as a poison.**

**Donnie: Why are you talking about this.**

**Me: Because**

**Kudos, FJ~out**


	15. Chapter 15: Snake pit

**AN: I'm back, and with me is this long chapter, sorry for taking so long, and thanks for reading, tell me what you think.**

**Also,Tmnt isn't mine...right now. Enjoy and review.**

* * *

In an alley way not so far from where he was supposed to kill his target, the archer and Kurai stood discussing there new strategy.

"I'm telling you, it wasn't my fault" The archer said calmly.

"What did you mean it wasn't your fault, you shot the arrow and missed" Karai shouted.

"She thought I was aiming for the turtle and pushed him out of the way"

"Well wasn't that the plan..." Karai began, pacing around the alley

"Unless... Unless, you missed on purpose, so that father will blame me" She continued pointing her tanto to his neck.

"Karai.." He began softly. "That was the original plan, because you said they weren't friends, she was supposed to stay rooted so that when it came at Leo it will curve to her"

Pushing the tanto from his neck he continued.

"And besides, you and your father aren't the only ones who want her dead"

"Ohh, yeah, who else" She said putting her hands on her hips.

"My mother" He answered with a smirk.

She scoffed.

"Seems like we're both doing our parents dirty work"

He let out a dry laugh.

"You can say that again"

"Let's go, you have things to explain to Shredder"

"You always make me the bringer of bad news, he hates me enough already"

"He sees you as the son he never had" She said, her voice dripping with venom.

"I know you love me" He said nudging her in the ribs

"Not likely" She said pushing him back with his face.

"Just say it,Karai" He said sniggering.

"Don't flatter yourself"

"Just say it" He said persistent.

"Ask me one more time ,and I will show you the end of my blade"

"Race ya" He said climbing up the fire escape.

"You're on" She said racing after him.

"Yep, definitely something" He shouted.

Racing up to his she punched him, now taking the lead.

"Owie" He said rubbing the spot like a child " What was that for"

"I should have chosen someone else to be my friend"

"I know that when you show physical violence, it your way of showing you love the person" He said smirking.

"Ohh, so you're suggesting I love the turtles" She said glowering at him

He raced past her reaching the roof.

"Yep, every single one, especially..." He stalled

"Leonardo" He said shouted down at her.

Her face turned beet red.

"You better make sure you keep your lead, Chris, because once I catch up, I'll show you how much I love you with my blade.

" Yeah yeah"

* * *

**10 Mins later**

* * *

"So you're telling me she survived" Shredder said calmly

"Yes master Shredder" Chris the archer said, sensing the hidden anger in shredders voice.

"Then it seems we have to find another way of solving this problem"

"Another way" Chris questioned.

"An alternative, which has been set in motion if your plan failed" Shredder said standing up from his throne "You may go"

Chris bowed deeply and walked out the door with Kurai.

"That wasn't so bad" Karai said, after the door slammed shot.

"Yeah with how angry he was, I was afraid I would leave bruised"

"Yeah, wouldn't want your pretty face bruised would you" She said mockingly, walking to the area where the dorms where located, several foot giving her quick bows.

"Yeah, I wouldn't"

Opening the door for her, he continued.

"But he was expecting my to fail, thus he planned a contingency"

"Which is?" She asked.

"No clue" He said smirking.

"Which is why we're going to find out" She said turning to face him.

"How so" He said, his smirk growing.

"A little snooping" She said slamming the door shut.

"And that's why I love-" He started.

"I know" She said cutting him of.

* * *

Mikey was sneaking into the lair, when the light came on.

He saw his whole family in front of him... Even spike and ice cream kitty.

"Where have you been" Raph growled

Excuses, come on.

"I was rescuing a cat from a tree,"

Now it was Leo's turn to speak.

"For two hours" He questioned

So that's how long I was gone, time flies when you're having fun.

"So, to get the cats, out of the tree took one hour thirty minutes" Mikey said.

"You said cats" Donnie stated.

"You'll only understand if I tell you the whole story" Mikey stated.

"We have time" Leo said.

"Yeah" Raph said leaning on the coach "We have all the time in the world"

Mikey gulped, and everyone took a seat.

The only solution was to guilt trip them.

"Okay, where to start" He pretend to think "Got it, So after Leo almost got shot with the arrow and Kurai saved him, getting shot in the process-"

Master Splinter interrupted

"My sons, you did not mention this"

Leo rubbed the back of his head , smiled sheepishly and said

"It didn't seem important at the moment"

"So, as I was saying, Kurai saved Leo by getting shot in the heart area, then we were ambushed by the foot, Leo said we should cover each other, so Raph was with me" Mikey said in one breath.

Master Splinter ushered for him to go on.

"I don't know if he heard, 'Cause he went in a different direction ya know, then I was surrounded by foot bots, they where everywhere and I mean everywhere"

"Leo ordered for a retreat" Raph said quietly.

"Before or after I was surrounded?" Mikey yelled

"After" Raph mumbled.

"Where was I, oh yeah, then I look around when there are no bots trying to chop my head, and you guys weren't there, then I tried to throw smoke bombs, but they only dropped since my free hand was almost sliced of"

Taking another breath, just he continued.

"One second I'm alone, then the next, someones covering my back, the person who formerly used to have an arrow to her chest, Kurai

"She threw her smoke bombs and took me to a safe spot"

I didn't technically lie, she did do that, but something tells me they won't approve my hanging with her, especially when they don't remember her.

"Sorry my son" Master Splinter said putting a paw on Mikey's shouldershoulder "I will talk with your brothers"

"You said something about cats" Donnie said trying to avoid the inevitable.

Mikey grinned wildly

"I saved a cat and her kittens from a burning tree, found them homes and got a new friend"

Before anyone could ask him about what he meant by new friend, he raced to him room and shut the door .

"I guess that settles it" Donnie said as he and the others snuck to their rooms.

Turning to face them Splinter spoke

"You must send this Kurai my thanks, sHe saved two of my sons"

"You're not mad" Leo spoke up, winching at the memory.

"Of course I'm mad, extra training for you all"

Everyone groaned except Leo.

_That's all. _He thought

But for now...rest" Master Splinter continued , each of them trudging to their respective rooms.

* * *

Chris and Karai were on the ledge in the Great Hall, in Shredder's lair.

"So we're just gonna stay her till he does or says something interesting" Chris complained

"Do you have a better idea" She snapped in a whisper.

"No" Chris groaned

"Shut up" Karai said turning back to shredder "He's getting a call"

* * *

Bonny was in a dreamless sleep when she heard the door to the house slam shut.

She strained her ears to find someone trudging up the stairs; The person seemed to have stopped in the hallway across her room.

She could here the person dail a number.

_"Hello" He said clearing his throat "It's me Slyder"_

That voice, it's sounded so much like her father's, but also nothing like it.

And Slyder, that must be who the guy really is.

_"Yes, the plan is still on"_

_"No, she doesn't suspect a thing"_

We'll see Slyder, we'll see.

* * *

_"Is the plan still on " _Shredder's echoed through the main hall.

_"does she suspect something"Shredder questioned_

_" Good, I'll be expecting you tonight"_

And with that the line went dead.

Who is she?" Karai asked, jumping down the ledge

"I guess we'll find out tonight" He answered.

* * *

Bonny slept till 2:00 pm, something about exhaustion and the strain of her injuries.

Bonny groaned as she woke up and glanced at clock .

* * *

"Two O'Clock, seriously!"

I ran my hand through my hair and looked at it.

"At least no surprise hair changes"

I walked to the bathroom and had a shower.

I came out couple minutes later in a towel, wet hair clinging to my face and wetting the floor.

I walked to my wardrobe and picked out the most innocent dress i could find.

An orange knee length dress with floral patterns, short sleeves and lace around the neckline.

I was going to make the other person on the line with _Slyder ,.forget i was ever Kurai._

Next i chose 3-inch sand gold Prada high heels.

Sparkly nail Polish.

Hair up in a pony tail.

Mascara, eyeliner and red lipstick.

Walked to the mirror and jumped back.

_Wow, even I won't believe I'm Kurai._

I smiled, this was going down on her turf.

I was about to leave the room, when she remembered the most thing.

I ran to her drawer, and picked out an equinox necklace and earrings.

Talk about ironic.

I'm not balanced at all.

I heard Kurai scoff

_We are balanced_

**_I have three different personalities, and I am three difficulty people._**

_Actually there are more of us, I, Kurai and Bonny are just the more prominent._ I heard Stacey interject.

_And we aren't difficult, you are. _Kurai said.

I ran silently down the stairs.

_**In heels. **_i thought.

K: That's my doing.

_**Kurai, shut up, you are me, I am you, it's my doing.**_

K: Fine.

**_Good._**

i was at the bottom of the stairs, heading to the kitchen, thinking about what to eat.

SB: We are eating a whole meal.

K: No time, Stacey Bell, cup of orange juice .

SB: No time for what.

K: We have to plan things

**I'm eating cereal ** I yelled mentally.

And they say they aren't difficult.

I entire the kitchen to see Slyder sitting down eating break,err, Lunch.

"Good morn,err, afternoon" I said putting on the fakest smile ever.

"Good morning, Kurai" He said turning to face me "What's all this"

I put on a confused face.

"Who is Kurai,did I do something wrong " I said putting my face in my hands "One minute I see this girl in silver armor and the next I can't remember what I did"

K: Nice job Betty

_**Who?**_

K: The actor part of you, Bethany Grace.

_**Great, another one**_

BG: Don't worry, I don't bug you forever like they do, I and the others come when you need us.

SB: We don't bug herher, and who says she doesn't need us.

"No,no, I isn't your fault Bonny, I've just been busy" I heard Slyder say, putting his hand on my shoulder.

I looked up and felt tears.

Thanks Beth.

"Really" I choked out.

He nodded.

"Go to the mall, have fun with your friends, we aren't going out till midnight"

I smiled weakly and gave him a hug.

"Thanks dad" I forced myself to say..

Racing to the stairs, I wiped my face.

"Ugh,Beth, you ruined makeup" I mumbled to myself

BG: Sorry.

I stopped short.

**_Damn I forgot breakfast._**

I spun on my heel and walked to the kitchen.

_"Shredder, we have a problem "_

K:inter-resting

SB:No kidding

**_What do I do?!._**

K: Room now.

SB:Wardrobe change.

I slunk up the stairs into my room, sliding down the door.

SB: So it's Shred-head

K:Let's go...

SB:Lawyer

K:Diva

_**Lawyer diva, I love it.**_

K:No,no,no, Diva lawyer, your a diva before being a lawyer.

SB: Love...it!.

Standing up I threw my wardrobe open.

SB: An above knee length, blue sequin dress, strapless.

K:Shows you can bend the rules.

K:Golden heeled Jimmy Choo shoes with ankle straps

SB:Shows you aren't afraid to show off.

**_Guys I don't think clothing means all that._**

K:Shh.

SB: We have a _way,_better fashion sense than you, did you see what you wore?

_**I happened to choose that!**_

K: Looked like a flower barfed on you.

_**Hey!**_

SB:Tiffany t bracelets and ring on your left hand.

K: Michael Kors silver watch on your right hand.

SB:Burberry hand bag.

K: Louis Vuitton.

SB: Burberry

K:Vuitton.

_**And when you guys were getting along, Louis Vuitton black leather hand bag.**_

K:Wear it over your right shoulder...even though you're ambidextrous.

**_I am?_**

SB: "You are" She confirmed.

K:Remove all the makeup.

**_What!_**

SB: The only makeup you ever wear is lip gloss.

K: No mascara, you have naturally full eyelashes.

SB: And no makeup, you were birth from a goddess.

"Ohh, how could I forget" I thought sarcastically

_**But seriously, I'm not a demigoddess, am I?**_

I could feel them shrug, and there was silence.

_**Are you serious.**_

Stacey spoke up.

SB: More or less

_**Well, that was...helpful.**_

K:Nails should be transparent not...sparkly

I could feel her scowl.

K: Where you possessed when you made this outfit choice.

**_I...I thought it was cute._**

K:You thought rainbow barf, was cute? Karai asked dumfounded

_**No, I mean yes**_ I mentally sighed_** never mind**_

SB: Nails done.

K:Hair up in a pony take.

SB: Prada eyeglasses, go.

K: Done!

I looked at the mirror and blinked, I look like I belong on the red carpet.

_**Wow, you guys really go all out.**_

K:When it comes to fashion rejects-

Kurai started, and hey!

SB:We forget our differences and put our heads together.

K: With minor arguments, of coursecourse.

_**What about, earrings.**_

K: Choose whichever and whatever from there.

_**Really, no designer.**_

SB: Nope, everything in that pile is designer.

Great, bye-bye equinox, hello gold and diamond.

_**What's next**_

SB:Your briefcase, containing the chart of pros and con's to joining the foot.

"Ohh lord" I mumbled under my breath

_**Kurai!, what's your take on this.**_

K: As long as I get to keep my katanas in said briefcase.

SB :Great let's get started.

And so for the next thirty minutes I drew a very detailed presentation... Well it was more like I was watching someone else do it.a

SB:She need to get that arrow.

_**Why?**_

SB: For the presentation

K:And to find out who the archer is.

SB:Do you remember where-

I cut her off, holding the briefcase tightly in my hand, I was visualizing the scene.

"I think so-"

But I was cut off by the stench of dried blood and destroyed robots.

I looked around, I was on a rooftop, covered in blood.

"How did I get here" I muttered to myself

Before I could ask, Stacey was all chattery about how fast I got here and Kurai was thanking the heavens about how great it was to have brought gloves.

For the next thirty minutes, they collected evidence, calculated trigectory , came to conclusions, you know important stuff, while I was taking a mental nap and they were moving my body like a puppet.

"Are we done yet" I said yawning.

I looked around and was surprised to see that the roof was no longer covered in bloodblood or robots.

"So this is what you guys have been up to" I said yawning again

SB: And more

Stacey grumbled

"What do you mean and more" I said out loud, not even bothering to disclose this to my thoughts, I'm on a roof for freaking sake.

They briefed my and I was like.

"Wait,What!"

So I did what any reasonable person would do, I climbed down the fire escapes from the roof into the alley and found my way home, cause I don't even know how I got to the roof.

I took a fifteen minute cab ride and voila , here I am.

Walking to the my room I think about what is wrong with me.

Do I forget lapses of time?

No, I spent thirty minutes dressing up, thirty minutes on the chart, and thirty minutes collecting evidence.

SB:And right now it's 4:15, and we took fifteen minutes to get here.

K:Remember, you also took some time to dress in unicorn barf and act for Slyder.

"Great, so no time was lost" I said quietly to myself not bothering to correct her about the cute outfit.

"Wait, did you notice da-Slyder on our way in" I said

SB:Nope

K:We're you gonna call him dad.

"Shut up" I shout

K:Sheesh, inner voice much

SB:"Alright, what's the next thing on our agenda " she said sensing the tension.

K:Weapons

SB:Ohh, that's right. I have to put your swords in the briefcase and the guns in her holsters.

"My what?!" I cried

What do people say about voices in your head?, Ohh yeah DON'T LISTEN TO THEM..

Yeah but I did and what are the results.

I have two gun holsters one on each thigh, holding a glock each. And swords in my briefcase.

"Why not include bulletproof vests" I mumbled to myself, and of course on of them had to answer.

SB: Because, they stop bullets

K: And the Kraang use lasers.

SB: Besides the guns are only in case the swords break.

"They didn't break last Time.

K: We using Leo's

" Aren't those broken " I questioned

SB: I fixed it with the active reagent you made, real strong stuff.

"okay, when did you do this" I asked

SB: sometime after the chart.

Ahh, no wonder, I was in my half awake state.

"Next question, how do we have guns"

SB:Because of the agency.

" Which agency"

SB: You'll figure out soon enough.

* * *

Karai and Chris were still snooping around as to who was arriving that night.

Around two o'clock the Shredder received another phone call.

_"What do you mean there is a problem "_

_"Yes I see"_

_"Bring her by 10:00"_

"Karai" Shredder's voice boomed through the hall.

Yes father "

"Do you remember Slyder"

"Yes father"

How could she. It remember that rat, always looking to please Shredder and rise up to second in command, but that position was reserved for her.

"He will be coming tonight, with a guest"

"Who is this 'guest'?"

"Be patient Karai, all will be revealed in due time"

"Chris" Shredder said rising from his throne "This will rectify your mistake"

"Thank you master Shredder" Chris said, rising from his kneeling position, Him and Karai following Shredder out the great hall.

* * *

What have I been doing for the past two hours, staring at a wall, why you may asked, because the voices in my head are quiet.

I guess they're sleeping or something, since they did all the workwork.

So I'm deciding to put on my phone...and do...something.

Ding...Ding...Ding

So much mail, so many requests, too many notifications.

Shopping it is.

* * *

It's been an have hour, and what have I been doing, Shopping... Well more like window shopping cause I don't feel like buying anything.

So I decide to go to an Arcade.

I am hit with a wave of nostalgia.

I walk to a game and I get flashbacks, and my name is on the top of the leader boards.

I stayed there crushing my old records, setting the high mark for new games, till I ran out of money and tickets I won.

I used all my spare tickets to buy a plush turtle. #awesome

So I decided to go home...again.

* * *

i looked around the mansion house and Slyder still wasn't there, so I am like, a nap, is in order

* * *

**Karai POV**

* * *

i glanced at the clock in my room, 9:45, just a few more minutes till I know who this guest is.

* * *

Bonny was having a dream about a rainbow barf bag that she saw window shopping, till she felt a slight tapping on her shoulder.

SB:Kurai, wake Bonny up.

K:You do it

SB: BONNY!, WAKE UP!

I sat up abruptly.

"What" I mumbled

I glanced at the clock,9:45, then looked to my shoulder where the tapping was,Slyder.

SB: Eww, he touching me.

K:And me.

"Ugh,dad, what is it"

"We have to go"

I yawned

"But you said midnight"

"Plans change" He said getting up " Be down in five"

Good thing I slept with everything on, weapons and all.

So all I needed to fix was my hair and lip gloss.

I was down the stairs in less than five minutes.

"Good you're done" Slyder said pushing me towards the door.

SB:Rude much.

He got in the driver's seat of the Lexus jeep, and I got in the backseat.

* * *

It took ten minutes to get to the church Aka Shredder's hide out.

Climbing out the car, I turned to Slyder.

"Why are we at A church, I thought this was some sort of business meeting" I said playing dumb.

"Yes it is"

We walked in, and on my left I saw someone practicing balance on a tightrope.

K:Perfect

" Keep practicing and I'm sure you'll become a funambulist " I shouted

_Oof_

"Thank you"

Someone shouted back.

I looked at Slyder's back, I'm sure it took everything that was in him to prevent him face palming.

"Here we are" He announced at giant doors

A memory flash

I was on a ledge, looking into this room, the great hall.

Slyder bowed, but I just stood there with a stoic expression.

Karai was at the right of Shredder's throne, a teenage boy next to her. **_Karai's POV_**

* * *

**Karai's POV**

Father can't be serious, this is our guest" I said with disdain.

"Maybe he sees something in her that we don't" Chris said shrugging.

* * *

i stop looking around and stair at Slyder.

"Dad, why am I here"

* * *

Karai scoffed.

"She thinks that is her father, that is obviously Slyder in disguise"

"That obvious Uh" Chris said smirking

"In plain sight" Karai said smirking as well

* * *

"I thought this was a business meeting" I continued .

"You have something that we need" I heard Shredder say.

"Which is?" I questioned, looking him in the eye

* * *

**Karai's POV**

* * *

The nerve of that girl

* * *

"You are Kurai" Shredder continued

* * *

**Kurai's POV**

* * *

She's what!

"Did I hear that right" I whispered to Chris

"I heard it, just working on believing"

* * *

"Who is Kurai" I questioned still playing dumb.

"You're her, She's you, you just don't remember when you're her"

"And you want 'her' " I asked using air quotes.

"Yes, to join the foot, and to help us defeat out enemies"

I pretended to process everything.

"You're joking right" I asked

"Does he sound like he's joking" Karai spoke up.

"Hey, shut it arsonist bitch" I said taking a step closer to Shredder "You try and kill me less that twenty four hours ago" I said waving the arrow in his face.

"And now, you want me to join your army and destroy the turtles, also, you give me Slyder, the worst fake dad ever, and suddenly I'm supposed to join you"

"How did you know?" Shredder asked calmly

"How did I know what, that Slyder wasn't my dad, well that's easy, I knew something was off once I woke up in the hospital finalized that theory when he put me in an 'obstacle course', and have been playing him like a viola ever since"

"Also, how did you know about the arrow, the archer"

"Well" I said standing the chart, using the arrow as a pointer.

I calculated ttrigectory, I originally thought the arrow was for the turtle, but the way in it me,point blank in the heart, was too accurate for wind diversion, so it had to been curved "

I flipped the page.

"Curved to aim at me, I mean, I don't want to bore you so I won't tell you the steps, just the end results, the archer was on five buildings to my left that day, an is a couple inches taller than me, about my height right now in these heels"

Shredder clapped,

"And that's why we need cunning, like you"

I wagged my finger.

"Hold onto your horses, Saki"

I flipped the chart.

This had pie charts.

This is my current life.

"30% fights with the turtles, 50% with the Kraang , 10% with Karai alone, 10% foot alone"

"That means sometimes I fight the turtles and the foot at the same time, or the Kraang and the foot or turtles and Kraang or the three at the same time"

"If I join the foot, Fighting With robots disappears, I fight Karai 60% of the time, and the turtles 40%"

"And that" I concluded "Doesn't make the world go round"

"We could make a compromise" Shredder said

"Or I could just leave" I said folding the chart.

"Foot bots attack" Karai said.

"Attack the one known as experiment 937"

I replied

"The one known as experiment 937 would love...to be attacked"

K:Finally

I pulled out the swords,

K: I chop your head

K: I dogde your swipe.

Kurai was on a role so I just watched...until.

K:Seriously.

Yup, one of the swords was in fragments and the other in a robots head.

And chrome dome was active.

Dogde, duck, roll.

I jumped on his back and opened the control panel.

SB: Not time

I pulled out a gun and shot the box.

As the robot powered down I flipped of it and went on to face the Kraang, the foot having been demolished.

They surrounded me, about twenty, I got out my other gun and spun in a circle.

"Eat lead" I shouted.

Twenty down, twenty to go.

I was out of bullets so I started hitting them back with the butt of my gun, only destroying one in the process.

Seeing as that was effective guns, dropped the guns, weaved through the see of dead robots, looking for my sword.

Swords in hand I took down the remaining bots easy.

"And just one hair out of place" I said commending my self.

Opening the case and putting the sword in, I turned to Shredder.

"Okay,okay, to make things fair...I'll come up with an answer in a week"

Walking towards the door I stopped, I spun on my heel to fac e him again.

"And thanks for the workout"

* * *

**AN: Wasn't that awesome, I'm telling you, this chapter didn't want to be written, it kept deleting over and over again, but I'm happy cause every time I rewrite it gets better.**

**The boys have nothing to say.**

**And Bonny is still high from what happened.**

**Remember it you haven't read Chapters 10-12 please read them and review.**

**FJ~ out**


End file.
